el verdadero amor
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: zelda y goku estan descepcionados con sus almas gemelas que los han dejado en le vacio primero que chi-chi es muy gritona , aburrida y sus hijos son debiluchos(goku) . que link esta con ilia y ella espera un hijo de link . al pasar del tiempo goku y zelda se casan ...empaejamientos :iliaXlink y gokuXzelda y malonXsheik
1. el saiyayin y la princesa

**_capitulo 1 _**

**_la princesa y el saiyayin_**

todo comenzo con una mañana tormentosa en el templo hyrule cuando la princesa zelda estaba en sus aposentos muy triste y llorando cuando ella vio algo que nunca vio en toda su vida que su heroe amara a otra chica de su ciudad natal es decir la ciudad ordon

_**ZELDA POV**_

_****__ella fue a visitar a la ciudad de ordon para ver a su querido link que ella le iba a pedir que sea su prometido y su principe pero cuando llego a su casa no estaba y pregunto y le dijeron que estaba en casa de ilia pero ella no conocia y la llevaron y cuando abrio la puerta ella fue a verlo _

**_link hay algo que quiero... _**_ella se quedo pasmada al ver a link y a ilia en la camita besandose y semidesnudos y ella comenzo a enfurecerse_

**_QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA COSA COMO PUDISTES HACERME ESTO A MI _**_afrimo la castaña con los puños apretados y restregando los dientes con el ceño fruncido_

**_zel esto no es lo que parece yo solo _**_entonces vio a su princesa correr a toda maquina y llorando el se iba a levantar pero su amante lo coge y le dice_

**_dejala que se largue ella solo es un estorbo _**_dijo ilia abrazando a link_

**_tu eras el elegido a ser mi principe pero como estas con esta hija de puta mejor quedate con ella que yo bucare a otro heroe leal y con suerte adios o mejor dicho hasta nunca_**

_se marcho la castaña al templo muy triste_

**_FIN DEL ZELDA POV_**

__en otro lado en una montaña muy humilde donde vivia un guerrero muy poderoso y solitario a la vez todo el mundo lo trataba de ser un estupido sin cerebro y con un gran apetito y de caracter muy tonto pero nadie sabe que este tonto los salvo muchas veces de los enemigos que amenazaban con matarlos y destruir el planeta pero el estaba muy conciente de lo que hace y piensa hacer

el estaba con su familia y amigos celebrando que derrotaron a todos los enemigos que casi los mata a todos con un gran banquete y una fiesta en su victoria

entonces un dia fue a una tienda de videojuegos y un juego le da mucha curiosidad y lo compra que es the leyend of zelda twilight princess y va a su casa a jugarlo pero derrepente se habrio un portal arrastrando a goku hacia la ciudad de hyrule y goku se asusta un poco al ver personas con orejas puntiagudas y ojos diferentes

todo el mundo mira al extraño y pensaron que era un aliado de ganon y lo llevaron ante la princesa zelda

**_magestad encontramos a este gerudo invadiendo muestra ciudad_**dijo un guardia llevando a goku con unas cadenas

_**ESPERA UN SEGUNDO NO SOY UN GERUDO Y NO SE QUE ES ESO ADEMAS UN PORTAL MUY RARO ME ARRASTRO HASTA ESTE LUGAR**_grito goku muy enojado y al mismo tiempo mirando a zelda con curisidad que ella no estaba furiosa sino muy distraida y triste a la vez

esto hizo que la castaña lo mirara y le hizo una simple pregunta

_**como te llamas y quien te trajo aqui no habra sido ganon que te envio a matarme**_pregunto la castaña seriamente

_**OIGA PRINCESA YO NO VINE A MATARLA Y NO CONOZCO A NINGUN TIPO LLAMADO GANONDORF Y TAMPOCO SOY UN GERUDO SOY UN SAIYAYIN TAL VEZ NO CONOZCA QUE ES LO QUE SOY PERO SE LO EXPLICARE PERO LE RUEGO QUE NO ME APRESEN POR ALGO QUE NO HIZE**_dijo goku en su defensa

_**muy bien has provado tu inoscencia entonces GUARDIAS QUITENLES ESTA CADENA ecucha bien te he dado la libertad con una condicion**_dijo zelda

_**que condicion**_pregunto goku a zelda dudosamente

_**que apartir de ahora seas mi heroe y me ayudes a combatir contra las fuerzas de ganon y un loco llamado zant**_lo declaro zelda

_**ACEPTAS**_pregunto zelda

_**ESTA BIEN SI SU VIDA HA PELIGRADO MUCHO ENTONCES ACEPTO SER SU HEROE POR UN TIEMPO PERO DESPUES QUE TODO TERMINE ME DEVUELVA A DONDE VINE**_dijo condicionando a zelda

_**bien te cuando termine te devolvere a la montaña pao**_ordeno zelda

pero goku vio a zelda muy triste sin ganas de sonreir pero el la detiene porque olvido decirle y preguntarle su nombre

**_oye princesa olvide algo mi nombre es goku y cual es el tuyo_**pregunto el guerrero

_**me llamo zelda**_y se fue a sus aposentos

el exploro los pasillos del castillo y sin darse cuenta el se encontro con los aposentos de zelda y oyo a la princesa que lloraba y se maldecia su suerte este entro y vio a zelda acotada en su cama llorando


	2. si puiera ser tu heroe

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Si pudiera ser tu heroe**_

Después de que Goku entro a los aposentos de la princesa zelda la encontro llorando y maldiciendo su suerte el entra y la ve con los ojos bien hinchados de tanto llorar y aun no dejaba de llorar por lo que su ex heroe le hizo el camina hacia donde esta la castaña

_**Oye zelda diculpa mi inprudencia pero que le paso y porque llora **_le pregunta el guerrero muy preocupado

_**Veras yo tuve un heroe y lo amaba mucho pero cunado fui a su casa lo encontre semidesnudo con una chica que me cae muy mal mi ex heroe se llama link y su mujer se llama ilia y ella dijo que era un estorbo y el se quedo con ella **_dijo la castaña llorando con mucha rabia

_**Ah cuanto lo siento que usted sufra una desilusión amorosa pero yo no soy el indicado para dar consejos ademas todos creen que solo soy una maquina para pelear pero yo tambien soy un humano **_dijo Goku mientras puso su mano en el hombro de zelda

Entonces zelda lo abraza y el se pone nervioso y su cara se torna muy rojiza

Al poco rato escucha un extraño crujido y era que alguien tenia hambre y era Goku que se moria de hambre

_**Oye zelda sabes cocinar porque me estoy muriendo de hambre **_dijo Goku musitando

_**Ok te preparare un buen bufet **_dijo zelda con una sonrisa en su cara

_**Que bien me alegro que sabes cocinar y por cierto quien te enseño que yo sepa las princesas no cocinan **_lo dijo con un poco de dudas

_**Bueno mi protectora llamada impa me enseño a cocinar y se lo pedi para no ser una princesa vaga y mantenida ademas se barrer , cocinar , lavar . limpiar , arreglar ropa y plancharla adema simpa ella la quiero no como protectora sino como mi madre aunque ella no esta se fue a una mision **_dijo zelda muy alegre

_**Valla es bueno que usted sepa hacer cosas de una ama de casa porque yo quiero que solo tu me atiendas y me cocines **_dijo Goku mirandola de reojo

Entonces ella cocino un gran bufet después ella cayo rendida y cansada pero el comio y le gusto mucho

_**Caray tienes buena tactica de cocinar tu comida ha estado mas que exquisita es muy buena pero yo nunca me lleno pero con lo que me preparastes me he llenado **_dijo el saiyayin muy lleno con lo que comio se levanto y agradecio la comida y se fue a un dormitorio que esta justo alado de la habitación de zelda

Despues anochecio y se fue a dormir de noche zelda no podia dormir pensando en lo que paso y Goku tampoco podia dormir por su nueva habitación y fue a la de zelda y la encontro despierta y triste y el fue a hablar con zelda

_**Oye porque siempre te veo muy triste y pensativa **_pregunto Goku

_**Porque no puedo olvidarlo fácilmente a link **_contesto zelda

_**Se que es duro olvidarlo pero ya superalo si el te dejo entonces tu buscate a otro **_ afirmo Goku

_**Pero en quien a quien debo querer **_dijo tristemente zelda

_**No lo se **_penso Goku

_**Bueno gracias por intentarlo **_dijo zelda

Esto hizo que Goku dedujera que ella se referia a el y esto provoco que se sonrojara mucho y la mire de otra manera

_**Espera tu hablas de mi **_dijo goku viendo a zelda totalmente roja

_**Bueno tal vez si **_dijo zelda tomando el hombro de Goku

_**Este zelda no puedo amarte ademas no soy tu tipo porque tengo muchos defectos que a nadie les gusta como por ejemplo como mucho , me voy a dormir y no soy bueno en nada y te avergonzarias de mi **_dijo Goku muy decepcionado

_**Esta bien ademas no te sientas obligado a ser mi heroe porque mañana te devolvere a tu mundo **_dijo zelda derramando lagrimas por sus hermosos ojos azules

Entonces Goku vio a zelda como lloraba y este le limpia sus lagrimas y le dice

_**No pienses que me obligastes a estar contigo porque yo tambien pensaba lo mismo que tu es decir que si pudiera ser tu heroe ademas una princesa tan hermosa como tu no deberia llorar por alguien muy tonto que no supo valorarla **_dijo Goku tomando la mejilla de la castaña

Desde muy lejos un gerudo vio a zelda con otro que no era link ella fue a avisar a ganon ya a zant que zelda esta muy vulnerable

Mientras tanto en la corporacion capsula estaban los amigos de Goku

_**Mi Goku ha desaparecido de la nada **_dijo chi-chi desmayandose

_**Si eso es verdad desaparecio de la nada y nadie puede ayudarnos **_dijo krilin afirmando

_**Donde estara mi padre **_dijo gohan muy triste

_**Tranquilo gohan el vendra te lo aseguro **_dijo videl muy esperanzada

_**Si hermano papa va a venir **_ dijo goten muy feliz

_**Si el nunca nos abandonaria **_dijo bulma con mucha felicidad

_**Mas le vale a ese insecto que venga **_dijo vegeta muy fulminante

Todos estaban reunidos pero nadie sabe como desaparecio y como encontrarlo nisiquiera los del otro mundo sabian algo de su pàradero

Mientras tanto con Goku y zelda

_**No te preocupes yo te protegere de esos enemigos ademas no se ven tan fuertes **_dijo Goku abrazando a zelda

_**Gracias **_le dijo zelda dandole un beso en la boca a Goku y esto hizo que se sonrojara mucho

Y esta muy rojo le pregunta

_**Porque me has besado **_dijo Goku muy rojo

_**Bueno es lo que siento por ti **_ dijo zelda muy roja

Entonces Goku le devuelve el beso en la boca de zelda y se besaron com amor y ambos fueron a dormir

CONTINUARAAA….

Goku : valla es mi primera vez que beso a aguien

Zelda : jajajajajaaja usted es muy tontito

Sheik : cuando conocere a Goku

Yo : en el proximo capitulo llamado las dos caras de zelda

Goku : queee zelda se transforma en un hombre

Zelda : después te lo explicare es una larga historia

Sheik : si yo solo soy su otro yo interior

Yo : tranquilos que a Goku le dare una buena explicación de esto

Para todos los lectores yo no me hago responsable si hay reclamos yo solo lo hize porque esta pareja es mejor que el zelink prefiero el gokuXzelda


	3. doble identidad

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El alter-ego de zelda (sheik)**_

Después de una larga noche muy fria zelda solo ha estado pensado en su fiel heroe y como la traiciona con ilia

_**Porque link yo confie en ti y tu me pagas de esa forma **_decia zelda muy triste pero luego se acordo en como ella beso a su Goku al rato salio de su habitación y fue a la de el y lo vio dormido

Estaba descansando pacíficamente pero el en sus pensamiento siempre se preguntaba quie era ese tal link

_**Quien es ese link del que todo el mundo habla **_ cuestiono Goku en sus sueños

Zelda se fue a su dormitorio y cayo dormida en su cama

A la mañana siguiente salio el sol por el horizonte los pajaros cantaban alegremente y el aire era muy fresco y los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron la habitación de zelda haciendo que se despierte y ella se levanto un poco cansada por lo que ha pasado anoche que casi no durmió por lo que paso en la ciudad ordon donde ella vio al amor de su vida con esa hija de puta de ilia

Después goku se desperto para desayunar porque se moria de hambre y vio a zelda con cara de que no durmió bien anoche pero el la miro con preocupación

Se acreco a ella y poso su mano en el hombro de zelda para animarla y ella le reponde con una sonrisa y hasta se olvido de quien es link osea el enlace jajajaja eso significa link : enlace

Zelda estaba muy contenta por su super saiyayin de que estaba con ella pero esto no sera para siempre tarde o temprano ella debe devolverlo al mundo de donde ha venido

Entonces después de un buen desayuno Goku decidio ir a explorar el templo hyrule

Y vio variedades de juegos de almacenes de ropa y armerias para los soldados de la princesa zelda

Entonces se fue al lago hylia donde vio en un arbol a un sujeto que vestia de azul y llevaba una mascara que le daba un aire misterioso a este chico tenia unas vendas en los dedos y su cabello era amarillo con una trenza ojo: es como del twilight princess o del smash BROS crawl a si mismo zelda tenia los poderes del smash

Pero aun no sabe controlar su magia

Goku alzo su mirada y vio al sheikav con su mirada habitual algo fria y algo suave

Aunque zelda tiene un mal humor peor que el de chi-chi

_**Tu eres Goku cierto **_pregunto sheik viendolo

_**Quien te dijo mi nombre o acaso eres uno de los de gang ni se que **_exigio una respuesta

_**Te refieres a ganondorf pero yo no soy un gerudo **_respondio

_**Entonces que eres **_volio a exigir una explicación

_**Soy un sheikav errante y me llamo sheik **_se presento

_**Ah entonces no eres malo **_dijo Goku muy aliviado

_**Si de hecho protegemos el templo hyrule junto con zelda para que las fuerzas de ganondorf no se infiltren en hyrule **_explico el sheikav

_**Entonces falsa alarma **_dijo Goku muy tranquilo

_**Sheik puedo preguntarte algo **_y sheik no dudo en responder

_**Si **_y Goku fue a su pregunta

_**Quien es ese tal link porque ayer zelda estaba muy triste porque dice que ese tal link la dejo con otra mujer y porque lo consideran un heroe **_Goku pregunto muy dudoso

_**Tu pregunta es muy buena link el fue escogido para vencer a ganondorf pero el no se dio cuenta que ganon se ha hecho mas fuerte que el y es capaz de destruir la espada maestra y con respeto a zelda ella lo queria mucho pero nunca supo que mientras el viajaba y ella lo esperaba el andaba con una mujer llamada ilia el se preocupo mas de ilia mientras que zelda tuvo que aguantar a ganon y a zant juntos cuando atacaron a hyrule ganon aprovecho a llevarsela y asi ella un dia visito su casa y lo encontro semidesnudo con ilia en una cama **_pero Goku interrumpio

_**GUACALA **_lo dijo con incredulidad

Pero sheik se hecho a reir como a Goku le repugnaba la parte en la que link estaba con ilia

Al mismo tiempo se quedo sorprendido de que escucho que se ha hecho mas fuerte que link y se quedo conversando con sheik osea el jeque asi es su significado sheik : el jeque

Ojo : no se que siginifica el jeque para mi significa al solitario

Mientras en hyrule

Link fue a toda maquina para ver a zelda y explicarle lo que sucedió pero ella estaba tan enojada que no lo queria ver

Entonces lo atendio un guardia y dijo que se fue hecha sheik hacia el lago hylia y le dijo que no andaba sola le dijo que estaba con un sujeto llamado Goku

Entonces el se puso muy enojado y trepo en epona y fue al lago hylia a toda velocidad

_**Pero que has hecho zelda acaso tu tambien me estas dejando con otro y te quejas que soy un mal hombre **_decia mientras galopaba a epona

El rubio enlace estaba muy enojado al ver que su zelda lo reemplazo por Goku pero link no conoce la supremacía del super saiyayin pero tendra que pagar un alto precio por subestimar a Goku y su fuerza sobrenatural

Ahora en el lago hylia

_**Hasta se tu secreto que tu y zelda se han besado **_le decia de reojo haciendo que Goku se cayera hacia atrás y se sonrojara

_**Yo no la he be ss ssado **_decia Goku muy rojito

_**No te averguenzes yo tambien he besado muchas veces a una chica ranchera que vive en el rancho lon lon y su padre me ha sacado a patadas por verme besando a su hija Malon **_lo decia muy divertido

_**Caray al parecer tu futuro suegro es un ogro **_dijo Goku de reojo

Los dos rieron a carcajadas y se hizieron muy amigos

Cuando se iban a ir del lago hylia escucharon un rechinar de un caballo entonces todo se lio

Goku vio como sheik apretaba los puños y vio al sujeto montado en la yegua y que estaba muy molesto

_**Oye este es el link que hablabas **_pregunto Goku viendo al enlace ahí con epona

_**Si mejor ve alla no quiero arrastrarte en esta discusión **_dijo sheik muy fulminante

_**Pero …**_

_**Solo ve **_decia sheik decidido a enfrentar a link

_**Bien como quieras **_decia muy angustiado

Pero Goku se escondio detrás de un arbol cerca de ellos dos

_**Y bien que quieres **_decia sheik muy furioso

_**Dijistes que yo soy un traidor en lo cual tu tambie lo eres saliendo con otro sujeto no es asi zelda **_dijo link bajandose de la yegua

Goku quedo atonito al ver como link acusaba a sheik de ser zelda

_**Y eso que te importa **_dijo friamente

_**Ah si como que si todos los dias me dicen ve a proteger a zelda y yo he dicho para que protegeria a esa cosa y complacer los caprichos que la niñita zelda quiere **_dijo link sarcásticamente

_**Y tu traete al niñito link para que coja la espada maestra y salve a hyrule antes que las diosas escogieron ciegamente tu no eres ningun heroe solo eres un bufon que solo ladra y jode **_decia sheik restregando los dientes

_**Y entonces porque no eres tu zelda o acaso solo lo haces para complacer a ese tal Goku no ¿? **_Entonces sheik estallo de rabia porque odia que hable mal de Goku

Y volvio a ser zelda

Y Goku se quedo pasmado y al mismo tiempo no soportaba ver como link hablaba mal de el y como trataba a su zelda

Goku apreto los puños de odio y restrego los dientes con mucha rabia

_**Eres un hijo de puta **_decia Goku en su mente con mucho coraje

_**No te metas en mis asuntos ademas que hay de tu zorra ilia **_decia zelda muy cabreada

_**No la llames asi ilia no es una zorra pero tu si **_le decia muy amenazador

_**Mira ve maldito estupido tu y tu zorra se largan de mi vista **_dijo zelda muy amenazadora

_**QUE NO ES UNA ZORRA Y TU ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA QUE SOLO ME MOLESTA PARA SALVARTE DE GANON **_grito link

Pero zelda se le paro en frente

_**AH SI LE DIGO ZORRA A TU ILIA SERAS CAPAZ DE GOLPEARME SOLO POR TU ZORRA EH AHÍ SI PORQUE NO DEMUESTRAS TU MALDITO ORGULLO **_dijo zelda retandolo

Pero link por ilia haria hasta lo ultimo

Sin embargo link no lo hizo pero si la llevaria a hyrule para humillarla frente a todos y le coge del brazo bruscamente y la arrastra hacia la yegua

_**Sueltame te lo ordeno si no lo haces te arrepentiras de haber nacido **_dijo zelda tratando de safarse pero no pudo

_**CALLATE Y SUBE DE UNA VEZ **_esta ves lo dijo con intensiones de alzarle la mano

Goku ya no pudo contener su odio y fue hacia ella

_**Ya no puedo soportarlo mas **_grito Goku mientras volaba hacia zelda link Intento darle con la espada pero solo le corta un poco la mejilla

_**ESTUPIDO DEJA EN PAZ A ZELDA **_dijo Goku pegandole un puñetazo en el estomago dejandolo inconsciente pero mientras se desmayaba Goku se acerco a el y le dijo

_**SI TE VUELVO A VER JODIENDO A ZELDA PARTIRE TU ESPADA MAESTRA EN TU CABEZA **_dijo Goku dandole un ultimo puñetazo en la cara dejandolo noquedo y con la cara con sangre que le rompio la cara porque es demasiado fuerte como para destruir la espada de link con un solo dedo o con su ki

Goku fe hacia zelda que ella estaba muy triste sabiendo que ha arrastrado a Goku en su discusión

_**Lo siento no debi meterte en esto **_se disculpo zelda

_**No es tu culpa el comenzo hablando mal de mi y nunca me dijistes que tenias un alter-ego es decir que tu eres sheik pero no importa igual fue por una buena causa verdad **_dijo Goku muy alegre

Ella pensaba que Goku se enojaria pero su reacion fue otra

Y se fueron devuelta a hyrule

Entonces zelda lo vio a Goku en su balcon como el volaba por el cielo

Y cayo el atardecer y Goku fue hacia el balcon de zelda y la vio algo preocupada

Pero el la abraza sin importarle los comentarios de los que veian o no

_**Goku yo .. te amo no puedo soportarlo mas **_decia zelda totalmente roja

Goku quedo pasmado con lo que hablo zelda y no supo que decir

Después ellos volvieron al lago hylia y aho ya no estaba link y el atradecer ere hermoso y comieron salchichas en palito

Entonces ambos se vieron uno al otro

_**Princesa **_decia muy timido

_**Si Goku **_decia zelda muy rojita

_**Me pregunto que si tu …**_suspiro _**vas a comerte eso **_señalando su salchicha fingiendo que en realidad trataba decir que si ella se dejara besar de el

Ella le da su salchicha pero se acercaron mas y mas hasta que se besaron

_**Al carajo con todo **_pensaba Goku mientras besaba a zelda con ternura

Y se separaron muy rojitos y el la coje para llevarla al castillo y volaron hacia el castillo y cae la noche

Ella se aventea a Goku y lo vuelve a besar y ella se aferra al saiyayin del cuello y el le temblaban las manos y a abraza por la espalda

Goku estaba muy nervioso de cómo zelda se arrojo hacia el para besarlo

_**Yo ..yo ….yo… tambien te..te..a…a.m..mo **_Goku tartamudeo y ella sonrio y dedujo lo que dijo Goku

Y ella le dio otro beso pero ya no fue largo si no que se despidieron hacia sus habitaciones

_**Buenas noches mi Goku espero que este bien en tus sueños y en tu despertar **_decia zelda lanzandole un besito volado

Y Goku se puso muy nervioso

_**Bue ..bue …buenas noches ..ze..ze..ze..ze zeldi **_decia Goku muy nerviso y gageando

Ella rio como Goku tartamudeaba y el camino hacia atrás y cayo de espaladas porque tropezo con una bolita de lana en el piso

Y canturreo zelda

Y se fue a dormir

Ella se sentia sastifecha de haberse conseguido un hombre muy fuerte

Y mientras ella dormia Goku soñaba que zelda solo lo besaba a cualquier lugar que iba

Bueno a la mañana siguiente ella vio a Goku ya despierto y que se paso a su cama a dormir que estaba muy cansado de tanto beso que recibio

Y ella estaba ahí si sintio que sus brazos roderon el cuerpo de ella y volteo a ver quien era y ha sido su Goku ya dormido y ella se duerme en sus brazos

Después de un ratito se levantaron a desayunar

Y a Goku le crujía el estomago del hambre que queria comer

Desayunaron y fueron al lago hylia ya no para disfrutar si no para entrenar

Goku le enseño como controlar sus poderes y la tecnica de la teletransportacion aprovechando el viento de farore

Después le enseño a protegerse con el amor de Nauru para que si el enemigo la ataque no le pueda hacer ningun daño

Al rato le enseño a atacar con el fuego de din por si el enemigo usa arma ella le lanza una bola de fuego para herir al enemigo

Tambien le enseño el combate sin armas osea mano a mano solo con golpes fisicos y resulta que zelda tiene un fuerza escondida dentro de ella que solo la sacaba cuando se ponia histerica

Y fortalecio su fuerza espiritual osea tanto a ella como a sheik

Después de una horas largas de entrenamiento se fueron al castillo a descansar

Y asi paso una semana y ella domino sus poderes y ella vencio a un gerudo que la iba a atacar por detrás

Y la dejo inconsciente

_**Bien hecho zelda te felicito**_ decia Goku muy alegre

_**Fue gracias a ti **_agradecio zelda

_**Asi te podras defender de link **_pero zelda se puso triste al recordar que el initento agredirla

Y como Goku la defendio

Pero al rato se olvido y fue hacia Goku y se besaron

Goku estaba muy contento al saber que su amigo sheik era zelda

Después en otro dia zelda se habia hecho sheik y se fue al rancho lon lon a ver a su amor

Y Goku lo siguió

El llego al rancho viendo que el padre de malon solo dormia

Pero sus cuccos no

Entonces el escalo la pared hacia la habitación de malon

Ella se asoma a ver quien es pero no vio a nadie y después alguien le tapa la boca ella iba a gritar pero sheik la besa por el cuello haciendo que jadeara un poco del extasis

Y ella volteo y era su sheik que la miro lujuriosamente y ella le respondio con la misma mirada de seduccion hacia el sheikav

Y se moridlo el labio inferior con señal que estaba dispuesta a sus ideas lascivas

Y se fueron recostando en la cama lentamente

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa pero cuando sheik le iba a quitar el brasier el padre de malon aparece con una escopeta apuntando hacia la puerta de malon porque estaba cerrada

Pero el logro quitarle el brasier y el tambien andaba semidesnudo y besando a malon y el padre de malon patea la puerta y ve a su hija desnuda pero envuelta en sabanas y al sheik sobre ella semidesnudo

Y cogio la esopeta y dispara el techo esto lo hace salir a toda velocidad pero tenia sus pantalones y se armo su traje y salio espantado

_**Y NO VUELVAS MAS AQUÍ A TENER SEXO CON MI HIJA O TE MATO LOCO SHEIKAV **_decia talon muy furioso

_**PAPA POR FAVOR EL ES MI NOVIO **_se defendia malon

_**Si pero no quiero que ese sheikav venga a ser un pervertido y a dejarte con hijos y votada **_ decia talon muy preocupado

_**Ademas aun eres muy joven para eso **_decia talon guardando la escopeta

_**Si pero esa escopeta ya exageras demasiado no crees papa **_decia malon posando sus manos sobre sus caderas

Mientras sheik corrio ya vestido del horror ver a talon con una escopeta y se topo con Goku

_**No me digas que hisistes cosas indebidas **_decia Goku decepcionado ¬¬

_**Si pero su papa me saco con una escopeta **_decia algo traumado el sheikav

_**Jajajaja eso te pasa por degenerado mejor cuidado con la escopeta y no andes con su hija **_decia Goku muy divertido

_**Que malo eres **_decia sheik

_**Mejor vámonos **_decia Goku

_**Esta bien **_musito sheik

Y se fueron a hyrule

CONTINUARAAAAA

Yo .: eso te pasa por pervertido

Sheik : pero yo solo quise explorar a malon

Malon : correcion ibamos a tener sexo pero mi papa casi te mata

Goku . : DEGENERADO , MALCRIADO , Y MAL SHEIKAV

Yo : Goku parece el esposo de zelda y el cuñado de sheik

Goku : aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh (gritando del horror)

Zelda : pero yo te amo Goku

Goku : si ya lo se

Zelda : GOKU ¬¬

Goku : bueno pero no te enojes

Yo : jujujujuju

Malon : te amo mi principe sheik

Sheik : y yo te amo mi malon lon lon

Zelda : te amo mi Goku

Goku : y yo te amo como no tienes ni idea

Yo : awwwww

MXS ZXG : GRACIAS ( LOS 4 )

NOS VEMOS MAÑANA CON MAS DRAGON BALL Z Y THE LEYEND OF ZELDA TWILIGHT PRINCESS

ADIOS

DISCLAIMERS : NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DEL LEYEND OF ZELDA Y DRAGON BALL Z YO SOLO AMO MI NUEVA PAREJA QUE ES EL GOKUxZELDA Y DETESTO EL ZELINK BUACJK ESO ME HAZE VOMITAR

BUAJKCK

ADIOS Y

BUENAS NOCHES

DEJAR BUEN REVIEWS

LOS AMO A TODOS

CHAO CHAO PESCADO

SEE YOU SOON

CON CARIÑO SU AUTORA ANONIMA

OJO : NO DEJAR MALAS CRITICAS OSEA A LOS FANS DEL ZELINK NO CRITICAR NI AMENAZAR

JUM

JUM

JUM

Y A LOS MUY COOL SE LOS AGRADECERE DE TODO CORAZON JUM

ADIOS


	4. superando obstaculos q son: (linkXilia)

_**Capitulo 4 **_

_**Te quiero mas cerca cada dia **_

Después de que Goku peleo contra link por defender su princesa zelda

El penso que todo es coincidencia pero todo fue real

_**Lamento haberte besado solo me deje llevar **_dijo zelda muy tiste por haber arrastrado a Goku a su vida

_**Yo tambien me deje llevar y te bese **_musito Goku en sus adentros

_**Entonces no paso nada **_dijo zelda

_**Si no ocurrio nada **_ dijo Goku

_**Pero si este invecil vuelve a desafiarme . zelda perdoname con toda tu alma pero le destruire esa pinche espada maestra en su cabeza dura **_dijo Goku muy molesto

_**Esta bien pero no me hago responsable de la espada maestra ademas no es de link es prestada **_ confeso zelda

_**¿prestada? Es decir que link es un mentiroso y un debilucho sin vergüenza **_ dijo Goku muy furioso

_**Si e prestada **_dijo zelda

_**Ya veo entonces es un fanfarron y un puesto vacante al trono de hyrule **_preguto Goku

_**De hecho el no es apto para ser mi esposo **_dijo zelda

_**Que no tiene link **_dijo Goku

_**Mucho no posee carácter propio , fuerza , voluntad propia ni sinceridad es un mentiroso y sobretodo no tiene el valor para decir la verdad ni sabe combatir sin armeria pero tu eres apto para ser el rey hyrule **_ dijo zelda mirandolo de reojo

_**Yo .. el rey hyrule pero zelda no soy bueno para la monarquia ni menos para ser un rey **_dijo Goku con la verdad

_**Exactamente ves que si eres apto para ser el rey hyrule porque dices la verdad y mi esposo porque te amo **_dijo zelda

_**Tu tu esposo oye zelda no crees que te estas acelerando un poco **_dijo Goku muy nervioso

_**Lo sabia que me ibas a rechazar **_dijo zelda llorando

_**Eso no es vedad pero un matrimonio eso esta muy rapido primero debes conocerme bien **_dijo Goku tomando sus hombros con ambas manos

_**Esta bien no me acelerare **_dijo zelda

_**Muy bien **_respondio Goku n.n

_**Oye y como esta sheik **_pregunto Goku

_**Ah esta traumado de que talon lo saco con una escopeta por andar de prevertido con malon **_decia zelda frunciendo el seño

_**Jajaja ese man nunca cambiara **_dijo Goku riendose de que lo sacaron con una escopeta

_**Si pero aun me siento mal por haberte metido en mi discusión con link **_dijo zelda con culpabilidad

_**Zelda , no es tu culpa ese link comenzo primero a joderme ademas el no sabe de lo que soy capaz **_dijo Goku muy molesto al recordar a link que metio a Goku en algo que no le convenia saber pero Goku interfirió en la pelea porque fue a defender a zelda

Zelda en cada instante se sentia mas culpable por que Goku a interferido en su discuision y que link lo metio

Pasaron varios dias y link no volvio a aparecer a hyrule ni donde esta zelda

Y Goku por cada dia que pasaba el queria tener a zelda mas cerca que antes que solo pasaban distanciados para el es un nuevo comienzo estar junto a zelda y adaptarse a hyrule

Un dia zelda estaba cocinando para Goku que se moria de hambre , ella estaba preparando un pedazo de pollo frito para Goku y cuando ella esta friendo el pollo sintio que alguien la abrazaba por detrás rodeando sus brazos en zelda

Al principio zelda se enojo pensando que era link molestandola pero en realidad fue Goku quien la abrazaba

Zelda giro su cabeza y vio a Goku quien estaba abrazandola con mucho amor , zelda se sonroja mucho

_**Que estas haciendo Goku **_pregunta zelda nerviosa

_**Solo te abrazaba o eso es malo **_cuestiono Goku

_**No ..no no es malo **_ dijo zelda canturreando

_**Oye te veo nerviosa y porque estabas canturreando como disco rayado **_dijo Goku apegandose mas a zelda

_**Para nada solo estoy cocinando asi que mejor espere afuera hasta que este listo **_dijo zelda evadiendo a Goku

_**Deacuerdo pero solo te dire que estas muy nerviosa **_dijo Goku admirando el hermoso fisico de zelda aunque ella no es fea levaba un vestido color lavanda y blanco su cabello es castaño y sus ojos muy azules mas azules que los de link y la piel blanca casi color papel

Una figura muy esbelta que hasta ilia le tenia envidia a zelda por tener un cuerpo muy esbelto pero como ilia es plana como una tabla a cambio zelda es copa por eso ilia le tenia envidia y por haber tenido a link como novio pero ya terminaron asi que zelda se consiguió uno mucho mejor que link y mas fuerte y no es rubio si no que es de cabello negro y ojos muy pechichones concentrados que pueden enamorar hasta la mujer mas gruñona (zelda)

Entonces Goku salio de la cocina y zelda aumento su rubor ahora es toda la cara y con un rojo concentrado

_**(Goku pov)**_

Esta mujer no es fea ni aburrida como chi-chi que solo me regaña por gusto a cambio zelda me valora por lo que soy y no me llama "delincuente o rebelde sin causa " mis hijos son una decepcion gohan estuvo bien de niño que me obedecia y le gustaba entrenar duro ahora no ya que chi-chi le quito la supuesta "mala influencia " se ha hecho debil y tonto por otro lado goten me decepciono mas de lo normal es una vergüenza para la raza saiyayin porque desde niño nunca quiso aprender de mi nunca fue algo bueno para mi después que crecio me decepciono mas que solo anda ahora con las mujeres y hasta se consiguió una novia llamada pars y ha dejado por completo el entrenamiento de un saiyayin . la verdad esoty muy decepcionado con toda mi familia estaba orgullosos de ellos ahora no lo estoy pero con zelda siento que las cosas son mas divertidas y mas emocionates lo que he sentido por ella es amor , deseo de poseerla y mucha aventura sobretodo , aunque tenga un invecil como link pero la quiero como mi legitima esposa o mujer que me atienda lo que quiero y no me llame rebelde sin causa o salvaje que nuestras vidas sean de lo mejor que nos halla tenido que pasar y talvez zelda y yo tengamos un hijo pero sera mitad hyliano y mitad saiyayin …. Caray mejor nada de lujuruias por ahora mejor no lo arruino aunque esa es otra cosa todo el mundo piensa que yo lo arruino todo pero zelda se disculpo conmigo por algo que ella no hizo y fue link que me saco de control mejor si veo a ese invecil lo hago trizas

_Mejor prefiero andar junto a zelda por que la amo de verdad y nunca he tenido ese sentimiento desde mi existencia _

_**(fin del Goku pov)**_

Zelda estaba muy concentrada cocinando pero luego sintio un frio recorer por su espalda y recordo como Goku la abrazaba con amor

_**(zelda pov)**_

_A decir verdad Goku no es nada mal a cambio parece un chico de 20 años aunque desconozco su edad original o si tiene hijos o nietos eso seria una pesadilla para mi , haber estado con link me sentia en el infierno y nunca sonreia pero con Goku me he sonrojado , reido y mostrar una sonrisa que nunca habia hecho _

_El es diferente no es un traidor ni menos aun un estupido espadachín que solo me jode la vida , me encanta su manera de ser esa torpeza que tiene que parece un chico que no entiende nada , su risa inminente y esos bellos ojos negros pechichones concentrado aunque el intenta conquistarme y yo que no quiere "ceder" pero el ya me tiene hecha suya osea conquistada aunque me haga la difícil_

_A pesar de todo lo que pasado últimamente yo siento que deberia estar con el y olvidarme para siempre de link , comenzando una nueva vida juntos con mucha emocion aventuras u otras cosas mas _

_Me siento mas amada que antes vivia engañada pero cuidare de Goku como si fuera lo ultimo de mi vida _

_**( fin del zelda pov )**_

_**Eh Goku tu comida esta lista **_grito zelda y Goku corrio frenéticamente al oir la voz de su amor para que el valla a comer y vio a zelda dejando la comida en la mesa y se iba a ir a comer a la cocina pero Goku la detiene

_**No te vallas zelda **_ suplico Goku con vehemencia

_**Esta bien comere contigo si no te molesta **_ dijo zelda

_**Por supuesto que no me molesta tu precencia al contratio te quiero mas cerca de mi **_dijo Goku mirandola con sus ojos negros pechichones concentrados y zelda no pudo decirle un "no" asi que se sento junto a Goku y comieron aunque zelda estaba totalmente roja y sonrio débilmente

Después Goku se levanto , agradecio por la buena comida y se fue a su habitación y zelda hizo lo mismo

Al caer la noche zelda vio por la ventanilla de su habitación como link deambulaba para ver si ella sale para asi cogerla y comenzar otra discuision pero al poco rato link se fue a casa por que se sentia con mucho sueño

_**Yau mañana ire al castillo a reclamar lo mio aunque este ese Goku **_ juro link galopando a epona

_**No si puedo evitarlo **_ dijo Goku que estaba viendo lo que link hablo

Goku se aseguro que zelda este dormida y estaba durmiendo pacíficamente , Goku suspiro suavemente y se fue a dormir

Pero cada segundo que pasaba solo pensaba en zelda y ya empezo a tener deseos de poseerla

Sin embargo se calmo su "apetito" hacia zelda y se durmió

Mientras que zelda no dejaba de soñar como ella fantaseaba con Goku y como la tomaba con mucho deseo

Pero solo es un sueño loco de zelda que jamas ha tenido sueños lujuriosos y menos aun con Goku

Después ella se calmo por que apenas soltaba unos leves jadeos y solo pensaba en que hacer mañana como toda soberana de hyrule

A la mañana siguiente zelda y Goku se despertaron bajaron a desayunar y zelda tenia una mini reunion con el consejo hyliano a cerca de ganon y zant

Entonces una vez culminada la reunion zelda llega cansada y Goku la recibe con besos y con sus ojos pechichones concentrados en los de zelda

Entonces ambos iban al trono donde yace zelda y vio que han contruido otro trono pero esta vez sera para el rey era mas comodo que el de zelda y mas detallado y Goku accidentalmente se sienta en el trono del rey y si parecia un rey porque aun zelda no ha anunciado quien sera su esposo y le rey hyrule

Pero al mismo tiempo vino link y se horrorizo al ver como zelda se ruborizaba ante Goku en el trono del rey y Goku se reia porque le decian "rey Goku" y se ruborizaba tambien

Pero la cara de zelda cambio al voltear su cara y ver al hombre que la engaño se puso muy corajuda y Goku lo miro asesinamente

_**Que carajo haces aquí **_reclamo zelda

_**Solo vine para ver que rayos haces con Goku **_ dijo link viendo a Goku el sujeto que lo vencio con solo un golpe

_**Eso no te incumbe **_ dijo zelda muy fulminante

_**Pues claro que si me incumbe tu me reclamas que soy un traidor que anda con ilia y ahora tu andas con Goku si hicimos un juramento ante las diosas que ibamos a estar juntos **_ dijo link

_**Ibamos bien dicho pero yo no he jurado nada **_dijo zelda

_**A si si no lo sabias me han escogido para rescatarte como siempre y derrotar a ganon y tu tienes la osadia de dejarme por el **_dijo link viendo a Goku como apretaba los puños de la rabia que se contenia

_**Mira tu idiota si tanto amas a zelda porque no haces algo por ella como por ejemplo dejar ese maldito orgullo tuyo y no andar con esa puta **_dijo Goku que ilia estaba con un puñal para apuñalar a zelda pero Goku le agarro fuertemente su mano asi ella solto su puñal

_**Sueltame fenomeno **_ grito ilia

_**CALLETE **_grito Goku _**al menos no soy un cobarde como tu que quiere matar a alguien por sus espaldas **_dijo Goku cogiendo el puñal de ilia y lo partio en dos sin cortarse

_**Como te atrevez a lastimar a ilia estupido saiyayin **_dijo link abrazando a ilia

_**Ah si y tu que querias lastimar a zelda con tu putita **_ dijo Goku defendiendose

_**Link te ordeno que dejes en paz a Goku **_ ordeno zelda pero no le hizo caso

_**Y que pasa acaso te duele tu saiyayin debilucho **_dijo link burlandose de Goku

_**Por lo menos no soy un traidor y mentiroso como tu **_dijo Goku

_**Link ya basta Goku es maravilloso si **_dijo zelda

_**Bueno para alguien de su tipo salvaje y torpe **_ sarcasmeo link

_**mi tipo **_ grito Goku con odio

_**pues si **_ grito link

_**escucha ya me cansastes **_ dijo Goku con ganas de golpear a link

_**no Goku el quiere provocarte para que tu lo golpees por favor no lo escuches **_ dijo zelda agarrando el brazo de Goku

_**ah si o es que acaso eres una gallina o tienes miedo o no tienes clase ni estilo y sobretodo no tienes honor **_dijo link pero Goku exploto de coraje

_**ESTUPIDO HIJO DE PERRA **_ grito Goku

Y se fueron de pelea ambos estaban peleando link con su espada intentandole dar a Goku

Pero los intentos de link le fue en vano después cogio la cadena e iba a coger a Goku pero tampoco le dio

Pero por detrás de Goku link le tiro una bomba y le dio con la espada dañando un poco su ropa y se volteo y lo patea chocandolo contra la pared

Link gruñe de coraje y le iba a dar el "golpe de gracia " con la espada pero Goku coge su espada y todos los guaridas y zelda se quedaron asombrados de cómo Goku no cayo ante el golpe de gracia de link

_**Quee **_dijo link _**esto no puede ser cierto la espada maestra es invencilble y no puedes destruirla alguien tan torpe como tu **_ dijo link viendo como goku cogio su espada maestra

_**Observa de lo que so capaz …. AAAAAHH **_ grito Goku mientras se transformaba en saiyayin y zelda se desmaya con ojos enamorados y coge la espada maestra y la rompe en dos

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos de cómo alguien ha superado la fuerza de la espada maestra

_**Ahora si te demostrare lo que el torpe puede hacer **_ dijo Goku mientras le pega un puñetazo dejandolo inconsciente

Después ilia le iba a pegar una cachetada a Goku pero zelda le vira la mano haciendola chillar del dolor

_**Ni se te ocurra a cachetear a mi Goku **_ amenazo zelda _**ahora largate **_dijo zelda pateando a ilia

E ilia coge a link noqueado y se va

_**Oh cuanto lo siento Goku todo es culpa mia por haberte arrastrado a mi desgraciada vida **_decia zelda queriendo correr pero Goku la toma del brazo

_**Tu jamas me arrastrastes a ningun problema solo que ilia y link me buscaron y me encontraron **_decia goku regresando a la normalidad

Entonces zelda y goku se besaron sin importarles los que les valla a suceder

Y asi este dia sera aquel dia en que Goku destruyo la espada maestra y exploto de corage con link e ilia , amando a zelda y diciendo lo que el siente por ella

CONTINUARAAAA

En esta historia Goku y zelda se casan y tendran un hijo de cabello negro como el padre y los ojos de la madre

Pero el tendra la magia de la princesa y la fuerza del saiyayin

Ojo : si a aguien no le gusta mi historia vallanse al diablo y no jodan y a los que les gusta se los agradezco de todo corazon

Yo solo me pienso inspirar en el gokuXzelda


	5. secretos revelados y link descarado

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Secretos revelados **_

Todos quedaron aterrados al ver que cantidad de fuerza posee Goku y con que facilidad ha destruido la espada maestra como si fuera un juguete de plastico o papel .

Esto a link le quedara como leccion de no subestimar la supremacía de los super saiyayines y menos aun de fregar a Goku o colmandole su paciencia aunque cuando peleo contra link su paciencia se acabo y actuo de manera muy agresiva aunque a zelda no le importo si link estaba ileso o no pero ella aclaro que no se va a responsabilizar lo que le pase a la espada maestra

Aquel enfrentamiento que tuvieron a Goku no se le forzo con derrotar fácilmente a link hasta pudo matarlo pero Goku no es un saiyayin asesino ni un loco salvaje que mata por diversión aunque para mi es patetico y estupido a la vez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zelda estaba consciente de amar a Goku aunque sean diferentes

Y mientras que Goku ha desarrollado un interes amoroso en zelda porque a decir verdad zelda es mas amable con Goku que chi-chi no si lo llama "salvaje sin causa" y su matrimonio es un fiasco muy horrendo y aburrido con sus hijos que le han fallado y decepcionado pero con zelda Goku descubre que hay mas que una buena atención en el que hay el verdadero amor que Goku se merece y que lo acepte tal como es sin fijarse en unos minsculos defectos que chi-chi lo tolera como unos grandisimos defectos deporvidos de Goku

Estos son : Goku no trabaja , no ha estudiado , solo come , duerme , le teme a las jeringas y no sabe como contestar en una entrevista de padres eso es lo que a chi-chi le fastidia

Sin embargo a zelda no le fastidia los pequeños defectitos de Goku pero a zelda no le agradan los rubios ojos azules porque piensa que son pateticos , ridiculos ,adefeciosos , afeminados y sobretodo se creen una grandeza y suelen ofender a los castañedos

A zelda le encantan los hombres de cabello negro , rojo o castaños como ella pero que sus ojos sean pechichones y concentrados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron dos semanas que link no volvio a aparecer en hyrule y Goku el estaba locamente obsesionado con zelda ahora empieza a desarrollar sus sentimientos amorosos a zelda que solo quiere tenerla a su lado sin que link interfiera auque el esta con ilia su putita rubia como el

Después zelda decidio llevarlo a Goku a dar una vuelta por el lago hylia donde iban a pescar y eso zelda hara como cena

_Goku mira ahí hay un buen lugar para pescar – _ musito zelda

_Ok pero quiero pescado para cenar –_ dijo Goku abrazandola

_Esta bien pero no se pescar –_ dijo zelda muy triste

_Ah descuida de eso dejamelo a mi –_ dijo Goku muy firme

_Gracias , Goku yo ._.pero Goku la interrumpe

_Eso es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti –_ dijo Goku

_Bueno –_ musito zelda

Después Goku se quito su camisón y lo tiro al suelo y zelda podia contenplar la figura de una verdadera hombria con su perfecta musculatura pronunciada y su suave cabello negro con peinado unico

Goku noto la cara sonrojada de zelda y sonrio al verla muy rojita luego se tira al agua y después de cinco segundos saca un pez enorme y zelda se espanta con semejante pez que habia en el lago hylia

_Kyaaa eso es un monstruo de pez ..guaaa GOKU AUXILIO –_ grita zelda muy asustada y Goku camina junto con el pez en su espalda cuando zelda fue a ver a Goku la cara del pescado estaba frente a ella y zelda se desmaya y Goku se espanta al ver a zelda desmayada

_Zelda ._. _zelda por favor respondeme ZELDAAA _ grito Goku con todas sus fuerzas y zelda se levanto y vio a Goku muy preocupado

_Zelda yo …estaba muy preocupado de ti _dijo Goku con un gran sonrojo en su rostro

_Pero fue el pescado que me asusto – _dijo zelda

_Si pero te habias desmayado y pense que ._. pero fue interrumpido

_Pero porque me ayudastes ._.- pregunta zelda

_Es que yo…_ _yo …ya no puedo mas , no puedo ocultarlo mas yo te amo zelda y se que me odiaras por eso si todo el mundo piensa que link es lo mejor para ti y yo no lo tolero eso ademas ese loco amor que tengo por ti cada dia me vuelves loco de amor por ti -_ dijo Goku con toda la verdad

_Oh te comprendo pero yo nunca ame a link y nunca fue lo mejor para mi siempre he vivido engañada de el pero tu eres lo mejor para mi y te amo por lo que eres , me gusta tu forma de ser aunque la gentusa de tu mundo cree lo contrario pero yo te amo con mi propia vida ademas mi vida te pertenece ..- _dijo zelda haciendolo sonrojar a Goku

_Entonces –_ pregunta Goku

_Entonces yo creo que tu eres mi destino –_ dijo zelda con la verdad

Después ambos callaron y se besaron con mucho amor y Goku se aferro a ella aunque zelda no queria soltarlo

La noche cayo y ambos se fueron a dormir se depidieron con un calido beso y zelda escucho que Goku le dijo "mi reina" y se fue a dormir tan pacifico

Zelda aun tenia una cosa que resolver que rayos quiere link con Goku enloquecerlo y que lo mate a golpes para que asi el pueblo de hyrule lo culpen a Goku y lo destierren de hyrule y asi link ganar pero no sabe que zelda esta ideando algo para evitarlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente

Goku se levanta muy feliz de ver a su princesa/reina cocinadole el desayuno

Después de desyunar Goku se para al lado del trono de zelda donde ella yace sentada ahí pero link volvio y Goku gruñe de coraje

_a que mierda has venido ordon – _grito Goku con odio

_solo vine a decirle algo a zelda y eso no es de tu incoveniencia –_dijo link viendo a zelda como ella toma del brazo a Goku

_y que quieres –_ reclamo zelda

_si tu estas con Goku yo tambien tuve la libertad de estar con ilia –_ encaro link

_y eso que quieres decir-_ replico zelda

_que no me molestes cuando estoy con ilia y la dejes en paz por que a ella la amo –_ volvio e encarar link y zelda se enojo

_terminastes –_ fulmino zelda

_se puede decir que si –_contesta link

_entonces si ya terminastes has el favor de renunciar a hyrule y lagarte de mi castillo YA –_ grito zelda con mucho odio

_igual eso no era necesario –_ dijo link con incredulidad

pero Goku se moria de coraje al ver a link como estaba encarandola con su puta ilia

después link se marcho y zelda solo solto un grito de odio y lo maldijo muchas veces diciendole "largate maldito bastardo mejor vete con tu maldita mosca muerta de ilia la puta" y Goku vio como su princesa explotaba de coraje y el pone su mano en su hombro con cara muy preocupada de que zelda no se encuentra bien

pero zelda recordo su primera vez cuando link la traiciono con ilia pero eso fue antes de que llegara Goku

_zelda pov:_

_todo comenzo cuando yo llegaba a hyrule y me preguntaba donde estaba link y me dijeron que estaba en el hospital de ordon ayudando a un zora que estaba al borde de la muerte porque no habia estado en agua por un mes el zora y link lo lleva al lago ordon y el zora se recupera pero antes de eso habia una señora y una chica que era ilia link al ver a ilia se preocupo mucho por ella porque la señora dice que ilia perdio su memoria y yo soportando las amenazas de ganondorf y zant que estaban atacando mi reino y a mis soldados _

_lo unico que el me dijo :_

_ya basta no le hables asi a ilia – inplico link _

_no me toques estupido, quitame tus repugantes manos de encima mio con los que has tocado a esa mosca muerta – repugno zelda con odio_

_escuchame maldita sea pero fue interrumpido_

_que no captas ni te quiero ir , callate, no quiero oir una palabra tuya , largate, no te soporto verte aquí, me das asco,largate,maldito invecil, por mi puedes irte al infierno con tu maldita zorra me oistes repico zelda muy fulminante_

_esto no se queda asi zelda – replico link_

_que no escuchastes no te quiero ver mas – dijo zelda estallando de ira_

_después link se largo y cuando llego Goku el vino descaradamente ahora a reclamarme por su puta ilia_

_la verdad es que ya no lo aguantaba un minuto mas y solo deseo estar solo con Goku _

_fin del zelda pov_

todo fue un mal rato para ella pero al ver a Goku a su lado ella esta mas tranquila que antes

CONTINUARAAAA

Para mañana sera el hijo de link que tiene con ilia y zelda se venga de link teniendo una noche de camita con Goku aunque ella le saca su lado salvaje y pervertido del saiyayin s

Sera un mini lemon del gokuX zelda

Jum ..jum

Adios fans


	6. los sentimientos de goku

_**Capitulo 6 **_

_**El hijo de link y los sentimientos de Goku **_

_**Las hormonas de Goku se alborotan**_

Zelda estaba consciente de amar a Goku sin importarle como es sin embargo link por otra parte anda con ilia hecho el lujurioso y haciendo cosas indebidas

Por eso zelda le cogio un gran odio a link que anda con la puta de ilia en la ciudad ordon ahí donde estan ellos felices

Goku estaba muy contento de que va a tener una mejor esposa que le de todo lo que el necesite y le complacera absolutamente todos sus deseos ya sean de comer o su apetito sexual jum

Aunque Goku no cocina ni lava pero el se encargara de aniquilar a ganondorf , sus fuerzas y exterminar a zant

Y sobretodo liquidar a link si es posible , si la vuelve a fastidiar de que zelda le pida perdon de rodillas o que este arrastrada pidiendo que el vuelva a hyrule pero zelda se prometio a si misma que nunca le tendra benevolencia a ilia tanto como a link que sera absolutamente indiferente con ellos

Zelda estaba en sus aposentos pensando solo en Goku que como le habla , la mira y la besa sintiendo su aliento fresco , tocando su cabello sedoso y mirando sus ojos negros pechichones concentrados que la tienen hipnotizada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

Mientras tanto en ordon

_ilia amor perdona si te duele _ decia link mientras hacia sus cosas

_no es que ah uh oh _decia ilia jadeando

_eres muy hermosa _ decia link viendo a su perra

_oh link te amo .._ decia ilia mientras sentia la hombría de link

_yo tambien te amo ilia _dijo link mientras besaba a ilia

_ah descuida yo no soy como esa zelda que tu te has sacado la madre peleando por ella y asi te agradece besandose con goku y traicionandote con el _ dijo ilia con incredulidad y sarcasmo

_si es verdad tu eres mejor que zelda si hasta tu deberias ser la princesa de hyrule _decia link

_ay mi amor que dices _ dijo ilia riendo de sarcasmo

_solo digo la verdad _decia link

después link llego a su punto limite donde termino con extasis en ilia y se abrazaron cubiertos en una sabana blanca en casa de ilia y se fueron a bañarse

después del baño se vistieron y se dieron un beso mientras ilia le colocaba el gorro a link

después link coge su escudo y espada yendose a su casa pero antes se despidio de su amante

_nos vemos luego amor _decia link mientras besaba a ilia

_claro que si amor te estare esperando _decia ilia

_descuida pronto nos casaremos y nos olvidaremos de hyrule para siempre ya que zelda tiene a ese tonto de Goku _dijo link

_ja ese Goku es un debilucho e incredulo _ protesto ilia

_es verdad pero Goku me destruyo la espada maestra y no se quien me la repare _dijo link angustidado y le enseño la espada destruida

_queee ese Goku destruyo la espada maestra pero si esa espada es indestrutible pero como la destruyo _grito ilia

_al parecer Goku tiene mas poder que ganon si se transformo en un rubio como yo _dijo link

_pero si Goku no debe estar aquí solo es un forastero que vino solo a causar estragos a nuestras vidas _ dijo ilia

_si pero ni se te ocurra cachetearlo que ese Goku te va a matar _advirtió link a su perra

_y a mi que me importa ese maldecido yo le pienso meterle su buena cachetada por dañarte tu espada maestra _ dijo ilia

_lo se pero jamas subestimes a Goku _ dijo link preocupado

_por ti _dijo ilia y link asintió con señar de si y se fue a su casa pero ilia se dijo en su mente :

_zelda eres una traidora y tu Goku me las pagaras de una buena vez maldito _ decia ilia mientras cogia su daga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora en hyrule con zelda y Goku

_oh Goku no se hasta cuando ilia y link me dejaran en paz _musito zelda soltando un suspiro

_no lo se princesa pero según lo que veo el no se rendira hasta que tu estes de rodillas ante el pero yo no lo permitire asi que link ni se te ocurra hacer tontos planes que te seran nulos o en vano porque mientras yo este aquí en hyrule el no te hara daño _ juro Goku con su puño alzado

_pero …. _Dudo zelda

_no te preocupes que no te pienso dejar sola _ dijo Goku con un leve sonrojo

_Goku _ dijo zelda totalmente roja

Pero Goku no hablo mas solo le sonrio como de costumbre

Al rato vino un cartero de ordon que le vino a entregar una carta a zelda pero no decia quien es

_oiga usted debe ser la princesa zelda _ pregunta el cartero

_si soy yo la princesa zelda _ pregunto totalmente centrada

_bueno sucede que alguien dejo esta carta para usted y no dice quien la envia _decia el cartero angustiado porque sabia que fue ilia y link que le iban a dar una noticia que hara enfurecer a la soberana pero Goku estaba listo para estar con ella cuando abra la carta y se entere de algo entre link e ilia

_ok gracias puede retirase _dijo zelda

_gracias majestad _ decia el sujeto haciendo una reverencia y se fue

pero Goku noto la angustia del cartero y se fue a toda velocidad ya que veia que algo malo estaba escrito para su amada zelda

entonces zelda abre el sobre y empieza a leer

_carta de ilia :_

_hola zelda se que estas leyendo esta carta para advertirte algo que te hare pagar a ti y a Goku por como ese Goku lastimo gravemente a mi link y juro que hare lo posible para eliminar a Goku _

en esa parte zelda suelta una carcajada y Goku tambien solto una carcajada muy sadica

_ademas esto te pondra los pelos de punta resulta que desde hace varios meses atrás link y yo somos amantes y tuvimos sexo y fue maravilloso porque lo complaci hasta lo ultimo y lo hago feliz no como tu que anda con un forastero que solo destrulle todo ._

_y eso no es todo ademas del fruto del amor de mi y link vamos a ser muy felices o en pocas palabras estoy esperando un hijo de link y tu no arruinaras la vida de mi marido ni de mi hijo asi que ni te atrevas a molestarme o hacerme enojar o lastimar a mi link o sino MORIRAS asi que te lo advierto no me molestes o vas a morir tu y ese Goku _

_fin de la carta de ilia _

zelda arrugo la carta y estaba totalmente furiosa que se le hervia la sangre del odio y fruncio el ceño pero Goku al oir que ilia lo iba a matar a el solo se murio de carcajadas y se burlo de las advertencias de ilia

_seras … UNOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS Y TU ILIA SERAS QUIEN VA A MORIR _grito zelda muy molesta pero ella vio a Goku como se carcajeaba de las amenazas de ilia

_pero Goku que le ves de chistoso _dijo zelda aun con rabia

_jajajaja princesa solo date cuenta lo que esa puta dice que "me va a matar si lastimo a su maldito link" ella no sabe quien soy y que poderes poseo ademas solo lo dice para asustarte a ver si puede matarme como ella dice , solo fijate bien en las bobadas que habla ella solo por querer ser muy superior pero ella no sabe es que puedo vencerlos a ambos al mismo tiempo y con los ojos cerrados sabes porque ha dicho eso porque no conoce la supremacía de un super saiyayin _ decia Goku mientras se cuajaba de risa por lo puta y estupida que es ilia y por subestimar a un super saiyayin porque Goku no le tiene miedo a ambos y el es capaz de matarlos pero el no es malo

_eso es cierto ademas un super saiyayin como tu no necesita de escudo ni espada solo de su fuerza letal _ decia zelda mientras estaba sentada en su trono y Goku estaba de pie a lado de zelda en su trono

_jejeje me estas empezando a sentir demasiada atracción por ti _ decia Goku cerramdo sus ojos y sonriendo

_Goku que dices _ decia zelda muy nerviosa

_Ya lo entenderas después de nuestra noche especial .. jejejeje _aun seguia sonriendo y zelda no sabe a que se referia con "noche especial"

_Umm .. bueno _mintió zelda como si supiera que va a pasar

_Jejeje bien por ti _ decia Goku viendo el rostro de zelda totalmente rojo

_Ah descuida no pasara nada malo eso si el bastardo de link no me busque para que lo remate y lo envie al hospital que solo anda coqueteando a sus "enfermeras" _decia Goku con un tono sadico

_Bueno Goku _ decia zelda aun con harta rabia que se ha contenido

Mas tarde cuando Goku decide salir por un rato y zelda se moria de rabia al a verse enterado que ilia esta esperando un hijo de link hace 5 meses

Los ojos de la princesa se tornaron muy turbios de soltar un llanto de rabia y maldiciendo a link e ilia

_MALDITA SEAS ILIA ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA Y TU LINK ERES UN HIJO DE PERRA PERO ME LAS PAGARAS TU Y TU ZORRA _grito zelda con mucho llanto y odio ya que odiaba a su ex novio con su peor enemiga

_Maldición joder que es este sentimiento que tengo por Goku solo quiero tenerlo a mi lado _ musito zelda para sus adentros

_Goku regresa pronto _dijo zelda juntando sus manos

_Princesa todo bien _zelda escucho la voz de su amado y el la vio como lloraba intensamente pero zelda volteo a ver si era Goku y si era Goku que sintio que algo malo le pasa a zelda y tambien sintio una punzada en su alma a ver a su amada como lloraba de coraje que estaba contenido en ella consumiendola y atrapandola en el odio y la venganza

Los ojos de zelda estaban turbios de llorar y Goku el va hacia ella tomando su barbilla suavemente , zelda sintio el aliento fresco de super saiyayin como recoria por sus mejillas y una mano que limpiaba sus lagrimas y zelda vio fijamente a Goku

Goku vio los turbios ojos de su princesa y el supo que la culpa era de link e ilia que estaban arruinando su vida suprema como la soberana de hyrule y poseedora de la trifuerza aunque ella ha adquirido poderes lo suficiente como para derrocar a ganon y a zant aunque tambien ella puede derrotar fácilmente a link con su magia a pesar que Goku le ayudo a controlar sus poderes inestables

Pero Goku no dijo nada y beso repentinamente a zelda y ella le devuelve el beso al saiyayin haciendolo sonrojar pero a el no le importo las amenazas de ilia a cambio Goku volvio a sus carcajadas burlandose de nuevo de ilia y link que eran un par de inbeciles que solo hablaban por ladrar

Pero zelda veia como Goku no le tenia miedo a link e ilia por que el es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo y se ha enfrentado con enemigos muy malos que han amenazado con destruir todo

Sin embargo el nunca se daba por rendido y siempre iba a adelante

Pero zelda le embriagaba el olor masculino de Goku que cuando se juntaban no podia contener su deseo hacia el guerrero aunque Goku trataba de luchar contra sus emociones pero cuando estaba muy cerca de zelda y a solas tenia ganas de arrastrarla hacia el y llevarla a la cama y arrancarle por completo su vestido y dejarla totalmente sin vestidos osea sin ropa y poseerla hasta que se canse es decir hasta ya no poder mas pero ella tambien desea ser arrastrada por Goku y que el haga su trabajo de sastifacerla hasta el final

_Goku pov :_

_No se que me esta pasando que este descontrol es inestable que solo pienso en poseer a zelda a veces cuando estamos solos me dan ganas de arranarle por completo su vestido y dejarla desnuda ….. alto ahí pero que carajo hablo yo no soy un pervertido como mi maestro roshi que solo anda hecho el prevertido pero al parecer eso me lo ha contagiado y ahora solo pienso en poseer a zelda_

_Rayos debo controlar mis emociones y contener mis deseos pero … maldición no puedo contenerme mas … MALDICION ZELDA MEJOR ALEJATE DE MI SI NO QUIERES QUE ALGO MALO PASE …. Arrgg malditas hormonas aunque con chi-chi no senti nada de emocion pero con zelda si ella ha despertado mi lado pervertido mejor que zelda se aleje de mi o mis impulsos me obligaran a seducir a zelda y como ella es muy corajuda me va a odiar _

_Pero no puedo controlar mis deseos ….. maldición ahí viene la veo caminar hacia ….no …no …. Debo poner mucha resistencia y no hacer algo fuera de lo normal _

_Mejor pienso en un buen plato de co … comida … arrgggg estupidos deseos sexuales salgan de mi cabeza YA arrgggg demonios ella esta cerca de mi pero debo contenerme ._

_Fin del Goku pov_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Zelda pov :_

_Estaba comindo por los pasillos de mi castillo y estaban muy silenciosos porque no habia nadie ahí y vi a Goku que era el unico que estaba ahí pero lo note muy nervioso y muy tenso como si tuviera una lucha interna de sus emociones _

_Pero como el es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo puede ganarle a todo bueno no a todo porque al parecer se esta volviendo loco_

_Pero su olor masculino me tiene embriagada y solo pienso en ser poseida por el y arruinar a ilia con su nuevo bastardo _

_Goku me tiene muy emocionada y no puedo contener mi "apetito" por el solo necesito algo de el y todo esto se acabara aunque debo devolverlo a su mundo pero no puedo hacerlo si se va yo moriria sin el _

_Sin embargo el me ama mucho y yo a el lo amo demasiado _

_Pero este descontrol se fue mas alla de mis limites ahora deseo ser suya de por vida _

_Oh no que le pasa a Goku y por que me tomo desprevenidamente y porque me arrastra hacia mi habitación y me empujo hacia mi cama acaso esta loco y porque se monta encima mio y me esta besando mi cuello o el es un DRACULA ahhhh deja de hacer eso no me beses ahí te lo ordeno …. Para _

_Al menos se detuvo pero no se quita de encima mio … arrgg creo que sus emociones llegaron a su limite y las mias tambien _

_Fin del zelda pov _

_Goku que … estas …. Haciendo _ pregunta zelda entre cortado

_No lo se solo lo he hecho _ dedujo Goku apenado

_Pero si estas apunto de … _ pero la interrumpio

_No lo digas por favor si no quieres que tu vestido sea desgarrado por mis manos mejor me voy adios _y Goku se levanta preparado para salir corriendo a toda velocidad pero zelda lo detiene

_Espera no te vallas se que esto fue un mal momento pero necesito a alguien que este a mi lado ya que link tiene mujer e hijo _ musito zelda muy triste

_Princesa _dijo Goku pero esta vez se calmo

_Goku yo lo siento te arrastre a mi vida y ahora esto que tu y yo ibamos a hacer … esa cosa que no se como se llama pero casi lo haciamos _ decia zelda dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su Goku

_Lo se pero tu no me has arrastrado a este lio fue link y su pinche mujer quien me han incluido en tu vida zelda _ comento Goku

_Ademas la he pasado bien contigo , se supone que deberia hacer berrinches de que te obligue a que me regreses a mi casa pero no lo hago porque si regreso mi vida sera nuevamente un infierno primeramente aguantando a mi esposa gritona y mi nieta malcriada e insolente llamada pan y mis hijos son una desgracia por eso prefiero estar contigo zelda _ dijo Goku mientras tomaba la mano de zelda

_Jum … no sabia que tu vida tambien es un infierno como la mia aguantando los estragos de ganon y zant luego nunca supe que todo el tiempo vivia engañada creyendo que el "fiel heroe" no ha sido nada fiel si no un grandisimo hijo de puta y traicionero bueno asi juzgo a la gentuza de ordon todo el mundo es un mentiroso y mujeriego sobretodo que todo la ciudad de ordon aprueba el "amor de link e ilia" a decir verdad eso a mi me repugna pero tu Goku eres diferente apuesto que la raza de los saiyayines todos son muy fieles a su pareja a pesar de las batallas que tienen sin embargo tu Goku eres todo lo que una princesa quiere _ concluyo zelda acariciando el rostro de Goku y eso hizo que el la mirara fijamente

Después de una larga charla Goku y zelda estaban pensando lo que iban a hacer pero ambos solo se miraban con pena y zelda recordo como ilia le dijo semejante descaro lo que habia hecho con link y el hijo de ella y link eso la deprimio mas haciendo que Goku tuviera mas pena por ella .

Zelda se contuvo las ganas de llorar , lucho mucho para evitar sus llantos y lo hizo no lloro pero juro vengarse de link e ilia por haber metido a Goku en sus problemas personales y Goku juro hacerle pagar a link y su mujer por haberlo amenazado de muerte aunque Goku seria capaz de matarlos a ambos pero el no es malo y mejor dejo que tarde o temprano ilia y link recibiran su castigo

Pero aun asi Goku seguia burlandose de las amenazas de ilia y lo unico que penso que ilia es una pendeja y una puta sin cerebro .

La noche cayo y zelda aun no lo podia creer que alguien como Goku intento poseerla , para ella todo fue una simple coincidencia pero todo fue real y fruncio el ceño maldiciendo que aquel momento no halla sucedido sin embargo Goku estaba embriagado por el aroma de zelda que emanaba sus sueños y solo pensaba en mil maneras de poseerla y que al final ella sonreia viendolo con amor

_demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que iba a hacerle a zelda ademas estoy casado pero sin embargo todo esto me parece algo que siempre he querido una verdadera mujer a quien ame _aclaro Goku mientras se acostaba en su cama y dormia profundamente pero antes de dirigirse a su cama vio a su amada muy confundida y le dio una sonrisa con un buen sonrojo y Goku no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa y el sonrojo , caminando hacia su habitación el estaba muy feliz por su nueva mujer quien lo amara hasta el final

_con zelda las cosas seran mas divertidas _ dijo Goku mirandola y caminando hacia su habitación

_que descanses mi Goku _ dijo zelda mientras entraba a sus aposentos

a la mañana siguiente zelda se desperto y vio a Goku ya despierto y contemplando lo hermosa que es zelda sin su corona y con el cabello suelto y sin esa armadura que tiene en sus hombros , el sol hacia brillar sus cabellos castañedos y sus ojos azules a cambio a Goku se le concentraba el color negro pechichon de sus ojos pechichones concentrados y su cabello color azabache se tornaron muy negros

al guerrero azabache le daba igual lo que advirtió ilia y el seguia junto a zelda su amada princesa quien estaban muy felices juntos y se miraron fijamente uno al otro

Era una tarde muy dura para nuestra hermosa princesa. La pobre se sentía derrotada, desanimada. Cosa que fue vista por nuestro saiyan favorito. Lo único que el Son pudo hacer fue dirigirse a la habitación de zelda para ver su estado de animo.

Goku: zelda te sientes bien? - pregunto preocupado tocando la puerta, por el estado en que la vio-

Zelda: ...

Goku: ¿zelda?

Para cuando el saiyan entro a los aposentos de la monarca de hyrule, este con terror la vio inconsciente en el suelo, asustado por varios acontecimientos que surcaban su mente, corrió al lado de la hermosa princess y la tomo entré sus brazos, para depositarla delicadamente en su cama.

El guerrero Z se mantuvo toda la noche pendiente de la castaña, preocupado de que algo le pudiera lástimar de gravedad.

Poco a poco se acerco el mañana, mientras el sol salía por el horizonte, poco a poco la luz que emanaba iluminaba toda la pradera de hyrule. En el mercado la gente comenzaba sus quehaceres como, el abrir sus negocios, mientras sus hijos se divertían con los demás.

Pero lo importante fue el despertar de nuestra princesa, esta poco a poco se levantaba con un gran dolor de cabeza.

Zelda: estoy en mi cama... Pero yo...

Flashback

Zelda había ido a Ordon con el fin de tratar temas con el alcade Bo, pero en su trayectoria ya sabia que se encontraría a Ilía y Link mas no esperaba escuchar las palabras mas duras de toda su vida.

Ilia: padre tengo buenas noticias -exclamo sonriendo con malicia, mientras miraba a zelda-

Bo: cariño sera para mas tarde, ahora estoy tratando asuntos con la princesa Zelda.

Ilia: pero enserio es muy importante -reprocho cual niña pequeña, haciendo un berrinche- además, me gustaría que su majestad escuchara las buenas nuevas.

Bo: ¿es tan importante?

Link se ponía demasiado nervioso, Bo era Un hombre muy bueno, pero la siguiente noticia no sabia como la llegaría a tomar, mucho menos Zelda.

Ilia: bien papi... Estoy embarazada.

Las palabras de Ilia no paraban de repetirse en la cabeza de Zelda.

Bo: vaya pero que noticia -dijo feliz- mi niña ésta embarazada... Me supongo quien es el padre -exclamo divertido viendo a un rojo link-

Ilia: ¿usted no nos felicitara princesa?

Zelda: -sonriendo- felicidades... Bueno debido a los acontecimientos creo que deberé volver otro día, ya que este parece un dia importante para ustedes, con su permiso me retiro.

Link: -pensando- zelda.

Ilia: vamos princesa no tiene que irse.

Bo: quedese a festejar con nosotros.

Zelda: tendré que rechazar su amable oferta, pero recuerden que los deberes del palacio real no se terminaran solos -exclamo con una sonrisa-

Fin flashback

La princesa comenzó a llorar después de haber recordado esos acontecimientos, pero no contó con que cierta voz la sacará de sus pensamientos.

Goku: ¿Zelda?

Zelda: Goku.

Goku: ¿que ocurrió ayer? te encontré inconsciente.

Zelda: esta embarazada.

Goku: ¿quien?

Zelda: Ilia esa maldita esta embarazada de Link -dijo derramando lágrimas-

Goku: entonces -exclamo confundido el saiyan-

Zelda: esa zorra solo lo hizo para restregarmelo en la cara.

Goku: son unos canallas, yo debería -goku comenzó a buscar- allí estan.

Zelda: no goku por favor, no les hagas nada.

Goku: -furioso- pero ellos.

Zelda: lo se, ellos son unos miserables, pero el bebe no tiene la culpa de nada -dijo abrazando a Goku, el cual poco a poco se comenzaba a calmar-

Goku: tienes razón el bebe no tiene la culpa de nada.

Zelda: gracias por entender.

Goku: no se como Link se negó a ti Zelda, eres una chica hermosa -dijo abrazandola-

Zelda: -roja- en... Enserio crees que soy linda.

Goku: ajajajaja -riendo nervioso- creo que hable de mas -dijo rascando su cabeza con esa risa nerviosa-

Zelda: ¿goku?

Goku: zelda tu eres una chica muy linda, nunca me habia sentido de esta manera... Todo esto de nuevo para mi, ya que solo me eh dedicado a las peleas.

Zelda: tal vez yo te pueda ayudar.

Zelda se comenzó a acercar tímidamente al pelinegro, subió sus brazos para abrazarse de ese marcado cuello que tenia goku, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido e inmóvil no sabia como reaccionar, la princesa se acerco lo suficiente para lograr besar a goku, el beso fue cálido y placentero. Al separarse un lindo rosa cubría las mejillas de Zelda la cual desviaba la mirada de Goku.

Goku se acerco a la castaña y la tomo por sorpresa cuando este la beso a ella, la chica solo pudo devolver el gesto después de que su cerebro procesará lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a calentarse y la ropa se volvía innecesaria, a los minutos ya estaban desnudos y sobre la cama de la princesa. Los instintos saiyan comenzaban a ser mas fuertes y goku se volvía muy apasionado. El saiyan besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Zelda mientras esta gemia al compás de el contacto con goku.

Zelda: goku... Es... Espera.

Goku: no puedo.

Zelda: pero... Es... Es impor... Importante..

Goku se comenzaba a detener para ver esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaron.

Zelda: no... No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres.

Goku: tienes razón Zelda... Yo no quiero sexo.

Zelda bajo la cabeza triste.

Goku: zelda yo te amo... Quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Zelda se impresionó ante tal respuesta.

goku y zelda retomaron sus acciones a los minutos ya había llegado la hora.

Goku: ¿estas lista?

Zelda asintió tímidamente mientras goku le sonreía, ya que a sus ojos verla desnuda y sonrojada, era la vista mas hermosa que había visto en su vida como guerrero.

Goku se deslizó delicadamente sobre la chica y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la parte íntima de zelda. La chica comenzó a soltar queridos y goku se detubo abruptamente.

Goku: zelda creo que yo debería...

Zelda; no goku... El dolor es solo pasajero -dijo con dolor en su voz-.

Goku: pero -exclamo preocupado-

Zelda: no te preocupes... Estaré bien -dijo sonriendo-

Goku: te amo -dijo besandola mientras comenzaba a penetrarla de manera suave, para que el dolor de la chica se pasara.

De la ** de la princesa comenzó a salir un liquido carmesí y muy cálido. A los segudos el dolor se trasformo en placer y el placer nos llevo a...

Goku: no puedo mas!

Zelda: dejalo goku, deja que todo entre, me haría mas que feliz el embarazarme de ti.

Goku dejo entrar toda su semilla en Zelda, una vez que termino ambos jadeaban de cansancio, estaban sudados y se miraban felices.

Zelda: te amo mi Goku -dijo besandola-

Goku: y yo te amo a ti Zelda.

Ambos continuaron besandose retomando el ritual del amor hasta el amanecer del siguiente día.

_**Continuarraaa**_

Un buen agradecimiento a el gran kachorro se que lo fastidie mucho pero ahora yo hare algo para el y sera un regalo de agradecimiento y se llamara "mi vida te pertenece" con lulu y mikau y el gokuXzelda quienes ayudaran a mikau para obtener el dulce y tierno amor de la bella lulu


	7. un dulce descontrol de goku

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**No puedo deternerme , necesito mas**_

_**De tu cuerpo**_

Goku después de haber experimentado por primera vez los gozos de la lujuria pero aun no ha acabado para el guerrero z aun se quedo sin saciarse de zelda aunque ella estaba muy exhausta y sin energias para sastifacer a Goku

Aunque zelda desconoce la edad de Goku pero era increible que Goku tenga la capacidad de aun tener a una mujer en cama y dar hijos muy saludables

Después de un ritual de amor Goku vio a lado suyo a zelda aun andaban desnudos , la princesa estaba muy feliz de estar con su Goku haciendo sus asuntos pendientes

Zelda veia la mirada de Goku que se transformo en una tierna a una lujuriosa y prevertida , ella se asusta

Zelda : -asustada – Goku w-que estas haciendo

Goku : …

Zelda : GOKU

Goku : …. –mirandola de piez a cabeza totalmente desnuda –

Zelda : HEY ESO YA PASO –nerviosa –

Goku : aun no he terminado –mirandola nuevamente –

Zelda : pero si esto ya acabo –impidiendo que salga un fuerte suspiro –

Goku . para mi no –quitandole la toalla que tenia envuelta-

Zelda : per .. ver .. tido –enojada y sonrojada –

Goku : zelda ya nos hemos visto desnudos y besado cada parte de nuestros cuerpos y ademas debo recordarte que eres mia –jalandola a la cama –

Zelda :woah –cayendo a su cama-

Zelda : eres un pervertido ahora dejame ir –muy nerviosa –

Goku : no quiero dejarte ir te amo y te deseo –muy atento –

Zelda : pero … pero –tartamudeando –

Goku : pero nada –acercandose a la princesa –

Zelda : go .. Goku que .. haces ….detente .. para –jadeando –

Pero Goku no hablo mas si no que tomo a zelda y la beso apasionadamente ahora beso sus hombros y zelda lo vio atonita y nerviosa

Después Goku llego a sus senos y los beso que a zelda le causo tembladeras

Zelda : detente ahí no por favor –jadeando e intentando resistir ante Goku pero no pudo –

Goku : pero si apenas disfruto de tu cuerpo y ya no quieres mejor deja de quejarte y dejame hacer mi trabajo –yendo a los pechos de zelda –

Zelda . pero Goku yo …- pero el la interrumpe –

Goku : zelda ¬¬ si tanto me amas entonces dejame tomar todo tu cuerpo – besando los pechos de zelda –

Zelda : a..a..alto

Pero Goku no le hizo caso y continuo mordisqueando a zelda ella jadeo mcho por el dolor exquisito como si fuese un manjar que Goku probaba

Después bajo a su panza y ella lo mira enojada

Zelda : ni se te ocurra llegar ahí –señalando su intimidad –

Pero zelda se jodio mas

Zelda : oh oh no Goku

Pero Goku sonrio y el apropósito fue hacia su intimidad viendola muy rojito

Zelda : Goku hablo en serio no lo hagas –advirtiendo –

Goku : - con mirada muy lujuriosa – si lo hare

Zelda : NO AHÍ A NA NA.. NADE LE DEJO TOCAR NI BESAR – gito muy enojada –

Goku : me alegro escuchar eso

Zelda : -tranquilizandose – por que

Goku : por que con mas ganas lo hare

Zelda : GOKUUU ALTO

Goku : si como no – besando la intimidad de zelda –

Zelda : te … di .. di .. je que n .nno –jadeando-

Pero zelda ya no pudo mas y solto sus limites

Goku : juju oye zelda estas muy .. – interrumpe zelda –

Zelda : no lo digas

Goku : muy mojada – sin obedecer a la soberana –

Zelda : Goku

Goku : valla zelda no hace falta que finjas que no te gusta si es asi me detendre tu elijes – sonriendo victorioso-

Zelda : no … arggg no pares –susurando –

Goku : perdon no te escuche . fingiendo sordera –

Zelda : QUE NO PARES Y SIGUE

Goku : jejej lo sabia

Zelda . arrrggg – gruñendo –

Después retornaron a sus acciones y Goku emite un gruñido que le gusta lo que zelda le hace y ella le devuelve el favor ahora ella besaba cada parte del cuerpo de Goku

Goku gruñe pero aunque gruñia a Goku le encanto hasta penso que zelda era una diosa en la cama

Después se iban a unir y Goku se deslizo lentamente sobre zelda e iba a unirse pero alguien toca la puerta y goku exploto de coraje que iba a tener mas cerca a zelda

Guardia : princesa zelda la reunion con el alcalde bo comenzara en una hora

Zelda . esta bien gracias

El guardia se fue y zelda se iba a vestir pero Goku la coge y comenzó a introducir su miembro en la parte íntima de zelda

Zelda : eres un .. –pero sintio un pequeño bulto en ella –

Goku : que soy un que – mientras lo hacia –

Zelda : erm nada

Goku : eso pense – haciendo lo suyo –

Después de hacer sus asuntos pendientes Goku llego a su limite

Zelda : que te pasa Goku –preocupada-

Goku : ya no puedo mas –gruñendo –

Zelda : oh bueno

Goku : creo que me voy a correr

Zelda . queeee

Y lo hizo y zelda cogio su toalla y se fue a bañarse pero no se dio cuenta que Goku fue tras ella hacia el baño

Aunque tambien andaba con un toalla

Goku : que tal zelda

Zelda : GOKUU –asustandose –

Goku : solo vine a bañarme contigo

Zelda . vete pervertido ahora dejame bañarme en paz _ tapandose con la toalla –

Goku : bah mujer si te vi desnuda ahora vamos – jalandola hacia la ducha –

Después de bañarse zelda se enbobo en el cuerpo prefecto de Goku y Goku vio el esbelto cuerpo de su princesa

Goku se acerco a zelda y la abraza

Goku : zelda no vallas con el alcalde ademas tu misma lo dijistes el es el padre de ilia y suegro de link

Zelda : pero es una reunion

Goku : pero nada ademas he oido a un guardia que link vendra

Zelda : queee ahora por que viene ese maldito –vistiendose –

Goku : tal vez a darte otro cermon mas de su hijo

Zelda : solo ire pero vendre por ti

Goku : pero ire contigo aunque no entienda nada de politicas

Zelda : pero Goku

Goku : pero nada – besandola –

Entonces zelda y Goku bajaron hacia el trono de zelda y ella se sienta y Goku se paro a lado de ella

Goku : esta aquí –con coraje de ver al que hizo sufrir a su amada-

Era link que vino con el alcalde de ordon y su hija llevndo a su amado en sus brazos y era link

Zelda apreto los puños y link vio a zelda junto con Goku y el guerrero z le lanza una mirada asesina a link

Después la reunion termino y link se fue en epona con ilia pero antes vio a zelda y viro su cara y se marcho lo mismo hizo el alcalde bo

Bo : gracias por su colaboración

Zelda : descuide sr bo con el dinero que les di ahora podran arreglar el hospital de ordon

Bo : correcto .bueno me retiro que mi hija , mi yerno y mi nieto ne necesitan

Zelda : por supuesto pase bien

Goku : zelda

Zelda : tranquilo ya paso el infierno ahora vámonos a dormir pero esta vez quiero que duermas conmigo

Goku : esta bien traere mis cosas a tu habitación

Después Goku traslada sus cosas hacia los aposentos de zelda donde tuvieron sexo

Y Goku se fue a dormir con zelda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Meses después :**_

Ilia fue al hospital de ordon que ya iba a nacer su bebe

Ilia : link ayudame el bebe ya va a salir –con dolor –

Link : ok vamos sr bo

Bo . si al fin vere a mi nieto – alegre –

Después fueron al hospital de ordon y ahí ilia ya tuvo a su hijo

Dr : felicitaciones link es un niño

Link : un varon ¿?

Ilia : si mi amor es nuestro varoncito

Link : oh ilia te amo

Ilia : yo tambien

Después vino bo corriendo a ver a su hija

Bo : hija es es un varon oh gracias siempre quise un nieto varon

ilia : papá

bo : hay hija no sabes cuanta alegria me das cuando mi nieto ha nacido

ilia : oh esta bien .

bo : bien ahora como se llamara el pequeño

ilia X link : um bueno se llamara Rinku

bo : que bueno ahora vámonos a casa

ilia . ok vamos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora en hyrule

Zelda se notaba que la panza le crecia pero no sabia que es

Goku : valla zelda al parecer has subido de peso y tendras que hacer dieta rigurosa

Zelda : Goku va basta –enojada –

Goku : bah y deja de comer camote asado que te hara mal para tu figura – eso hizo que zelda se cayera de espaldas –

Zelda : GOKUUU –correteandolo –

Goku : oh disculpame zelda pero no se que tienes – corriendo –

Zelda : no se pero odio que me llames pesada –persiguiendolo-

Goku : yo nunca te dije pesada solo que has engordado mujer –corriendo-

Zelda : grrrrr Goku – muy enojada –

Goku : oye amor no te enojes

Zelda : aww Goku que tierno eres n.n

Goku : ajajaja –risa nerviosa –

Después zelda y Goku fueron al hospital hyrule a ver por que a zelda le crecia una barriga y que habia ahí adentro

Después pasaron 30 minutos y Goku andaba desesperado y salio zelda muy feliz

Dr hyrule : felicitaciones princesa usted esta embarazada y va a tener un varon

Zelda : que bien voy a tener un hijo tuyo Goku

Y Goku se queda atonito

Goku : no puede ser – desmayandose –

Zelda : Goku dejate de ridiculeces –Ò.Ó

Después Goku se levanta

Goku : asi que ese bebe que vas a tener es mi hijo –sonrojado- O/O

Zelda : adivinastes –sonriendo –XD

Goku : valla espero que nuestro hijo nazca muy saludable –abrazando a zelda –

Zelda : tranquilo Goku que el niño saldra muy sanito –con carita muy tierna –

Goku : ok pero como sera mi hijo

Zelda : no lo se

Después se fueron a hyrule y zelda se acuesta en la cama y Goku se sienta a lado de zelda y sonrie

Esto fue una buen dia para el azabache z

Pero el hijo sera igualito a ness pero que tendrá la magia de la princesa y los podres de Goku pero el no puede transformarse en saiyayin solo Goku puede ,el niño sera de cabellos negros y ojos azules la piel palida como la princesa y el mal humor de zelda y la risa de su padre (Goku )

CONTINUARAAAAA

En el proximo capitulo ilia hara un plan para que zelda odie a Goku y link se enterara que zelda esta embarazada de Goku y link e ilia intentaran arruinar los preparativos para la boda de Goku y zelda ya que link no quiere que Goku sea nombrado rey hyrule

Chao

Goku : que link va a molestar a mi mujer y mi hijo

Zelda : arggg maldito seas link e ilia

Yo : tranquilos que su hijo nacera bien asi a ellos les pique

Goku : pero protegere a mi mujer y a mi hijo

Zelda : awww

Goku : vas a hacer todo para casarnos

Zelda : pues si

Goku : ya veo pero no quiero que seas solo una novia

Zelda : queeeee

Goku : te quiero como mi esposa , quiero casarme contigo

Zelda : Goku – lagrimas –

Yo : awwwww

Zelda : Goku si quiero ser tu esposa

Goku : gracias zelda –besansola –

Link : queeee no lo haras zelda no se casara contigo monstruo

Goku : jajajaja y que piensas hacer o quieres que te vuelva a partir esa espada en tu cabeza – tono burlesco –

Zelda : ya link mejor largate y deja de joder a mi esposo

Ilia : callate no le hables asi a mi hombre

Zelda : JAJAJAJA VALLA HOMBRE –tono burlesco –

Ilia : eres una mosca muerta – intentandole pegar una cachetada a zelda pero Goku le coge la mano-

Ilia : sueltame

Goku : tu no le haras nada a mi esposa o te mato

Link : dejala - pero Goku le la lanza a ilia contra link y ambos se estrellan contra la pared y quedaron lastimados –

Ilia : maldito como te atreves a lastimarme

Zelda : pero no asi – lanzando las flechas de luz y los mando volando en una explosion –

Goku : te amo zelda

Zelda : y yo te amo mi Goku – beso -


	8. futura boda del gokuXzelda

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Un futuro matrimonio**_

_**Entre Goku y zelda**_

Después de haber tenido su noche especial zelda se habia reunido con el alcalde de ordon el sr bo para tratar de unos asuntos a cerca que el hospital de ordon necesitaba algunos suministros que les hacia falta y zelda aporto dandoles dinero para que compren los que le hace falta y mejorar el hospital de ordon pero al mismo tiempo zelda se lleno de odio a ver a su enemiga y a link juntos que ya estan casados

_**Flashback**_

_**Link pov :**_

_He hecho muchos horrores con mi vida y he perdido a la mujer que he amadao es decir zelda ahora que me case con ilia las cosas son muy diferentes para mi aunque cuando estaba con zelda tambien amaba a ilia y no sabia que hacer si quedarme con zelda y olvidarme de ilia o viceversa pero ilia se porta muy amable conmigo que me enamore de ella pero al mismo que crecio mi amor por ilia en zelda crecio su odio en mi pero nunca pense que otro la haria feliz (Goku) ha decir verdad estoy pagando por mis infidelidades hacia zelda con ella las cosas son tan divertidas y mucho mejor que ilia pero lamentablemente la perdi para siempre _

_Siento mi alma hecha pedazos aunque nunca debi resolverlo con la violencia y ser un bruto en subestimar a Goku se que el no tiene nada que ver en mi vida ni en la ilia nisiquiera en la de zelda , ademas actue como un bobo sin cerebro ahora debo cuidar muy bien de ilia aunque ella es una mujer muy encaprichada y mimada porque cree que siendo hija de bo (alcalde de ordon) puede basurear a cualuiera y a tratarlos como inferiores pero me alegro que zelda este con el hombre correcto (derramando algunas lagrimas y sentimiento de culpabilidad en link) me siento un grandisimo pendejo y nunca debi portarme asi en la reunion de bo con zelda , lo unico que hize solo fue bociferar y actuar como un hombre inmaduro aunque zelda me odie para siempre debo dejar a un lado mi orgullo y no obedecer mas los caprichos de ilia _

_**Fin del link pov **_

En ordon link se sentia cada vez mas culpable de cómo actuo en la reunion de zelda con el alcalde bo y como zelda lo miraba asesinamente con odio y venganza lo mismo hizo Goku aunque link nunca debio meter a Goku en sus problemas , link no podia dormir tranquilo con recordar el escandalo que habia hecho

_**Flashbacks (reuinon de zelda con el alcalde de ordon bo)**_

_**Zelda : alcalde para que vino usted**_

_**Bo : lo que sucede es que ordon necesita mas suministros para el hospital pense que usted nos ayudaria**_

_**Zelda : bueno cuales son los suministros importantes que necesita usted y su ciudad**_

_**Bo : algunos implementos agua,corriente y camas **_

_**Zelda : muy bien sr bo tome esto espero que le sirva – dandole un saco de rupias –**_

_**Bo : muchas gracias **_

_**En ese instante Goku agarro la mano de zelda y a link no le gusto e iba a darle con la espada a Goku**_

_**Ilia : link no – desesperada-**_

_**Bo : link **_

_**Link : alejate de zelda – con su espada –**_

_**Goku : estupido –dandole un puñetazo –**_

_**Después Goku se acerca a link **_

_**Link : tu arruinastes mi vida y mi amor por zelda**_

_**Goku : si tanto amas a zelda entonces deja tu maldito orgullo y deja de encapricharte con ella –señalando a ilia-**_

_**Ilia : desgraciado **_

_**Goku : CALLATE PUTA **_

_**Goku : ya aceptalo tu la dejastes con tu ilia ahora se hombre y enfrenta lo que has hecho y mejor ocupate de tu hijo y deja de joder a zelda y aprende a ser buen padre y esposo que asi hasta tu propio hijo te odiaria con tu estupido orgullo – yendo hacia zelda –**_

_**Después link se quedo callado y se dio cuenta lo que hacia estaba mal y no volvio a pelear con Goku y dio un paso hacia atrás y eso hizo enfurecer a ilia **_

_**Ilia : que esperas link mata a ese invecil , que esperas te lo ordeno si no lo sabes este maldito me llamo puta asi que dale su castigo de muerte –encaprichada –**_

_**Zelda : ya cierra tu maldita boca o seras tu quien va a morir – apuntandola con las flechas de luz –alejate de mi Goku –furiosa-**_

_**Y link vio como zelda defendia a Goku y como Goku hacia lo mismo con ella y el toma del brazo a ilia**_

_**Link : no ya no mas mejor vámonos **_

_**Ilia : pero link ese Goku es un ..**_

_**Link : HE DICHO VAMONOS **_

_**Ilia : esto no se quedara asi Goku me las pagaras**_

_**Goku : oh en serio entonces vas a largarte como siempre o tienes miedo – risas sarcasticas - ¬¬**_

_**Ilia : callate**_

_**Goku : o iras a esconderte como una rata **_

_**Ilia : que te callaras **_

_**Goku : o iras nuevamente a tu madriguera **_

_**Ilia : suficiente ya me hartastes – con mucha furia –**_

_**Link : ilia no nuestro hijo piensa en nuestro hijo – corriendo hacia ilia –**_

_**Ilia alzo su mano y le iba a pegar una cachetada a Goku y vino zelda y le da una patada en la cara y la dejo tirada en el piso y zelda se acerco y se agacho donde ilia y le dijo :**_

_**Zelda : QUE NO LO OISTES INVECIL ALEJATE DE MI GOKU Y NO INTENTES DARLE UNA CACHETADA QUE LA PROXIMA TE ROMPERE LA CARA –dandole un ultimo puñetazo y la dejo inconsciente –**_

_**Link coge a ilia y bo quedo abrumado por el nivel de agresividad de la princesa zelda**_

_**Link : lo lamento en verdad lo lamento – triste-**_

_**Zelda : mientes ahora largo**_

_**Link : como quieras –se rindio ante zelda y coge a su esposa ilia y se va con bo al carruaje y ahí link deja a ilia y el va adelante del caruaje montado en epona y se va pensando**_

_**Link : zelda en verdad lo siento mucho y por eso te perdi para siempre –pensando mientras galopaba en epona hacia ordon con mucha tristeza –**_

_**Después Goku vio a su amada muy mal**_

_**Goku : zelda yo no podia dejar que ilia**_

_**Zelda : no tu perdoname a mi te volvi a arrastrar a mis problemas otra vez – llorando –**_

_**Goku : no es culpa tuya ademas bo nunca debio haber traido a su hija y yerno – mientras abrazaba a su mujer –**_

_**Zelda : oh Goku que haria yo sin ti **_

_**Goku : no te preocupes zelda que siempre estare a tu lado – besandole la frente-**_

_**Zelda : Goku – besandolo en los labios del azabache –**_

_**Goku : …- siguiendo el beso –**_

_**Después ahí la pareja tuvieron su lemon y se fueron a dormir **_

_**Fin del flashbacks **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora en hyrule con zelda y Goku

Goku : zelda –llamandola –

Zelda : si Goku

Goku : veras se que tu y yo tuvimos unas dos noches de erm ya sabes que

Zelda : si como recordarlo

Goku : pero no te quiero como una simple novia

Zelda : como dices –medio furiosa-

Goku : quiero que tu seas mi esposa –cogiendo la mano de zelda-

Zelda : pero tu dijistes que estabas casado

Goku : si pero tu eres mi unica mujer a quien amo

Zelda : pero Goku ..

Goku : ademas no puedes mentirle a nuestro hijo que yo no existo y se que al principio queria irme pero ya no ademas mi vida siempre ha sido un infierno con mis hijos debiluchos , ni esposa mal agradecida, mi nieta insolente e ingrata y ahí todo el mundo me hecha la culpa si algo malo pasa – agarrando a zelda –

Zelda : Goku yo .. solo ..

Goku : ya no hables mas – acercandose a zelda para besarla y ella no rechazo el beso de Goku y zelda admitia su amor por Goku que tanto lo ama y no piensa dejarlo ir

Zelda : te amo Goku

Goku : yo te amo zelda y te quiero como mi mujer

Zelda : esta bien si quiero ser tu esposa

Goku : gracias –abrazando a su futura esposa –

Después de lo sucedido zelda auncio que ella y Goku se iban a casarse y hubo vaios rumores de la gentuza chismosa que decia que zelda estaba con link y ahora que cambia de parecer y se va a casar con un forastero

Pero todos los guardias de hyrule estaban felices que al fin su princesa ya sonreia

Todos gritaban "larga vida al rey Goku "

Y Goku se reia nerviosamente

Aunque Goku si tiene hacha de rey

Asi que zelda estaba preparando todo para la boda de ella y el guerrero z

Y lo unico que hacia Goku es reir nerviosamente

Pero ilia estaba preparando un plan para separar a Goku de zelda y link solo se maldecia a si mismo por no aprobechar a zelda y por ser un tonto bien tonto

Zelda : oh Goku ya quiero que sea muestra boda – haciendo ojitos muy tiernos –

Goku : ajajajaja – risa nerviosa –

Zelda : Goku ¬¬

Goku : perdon princesita es que estuve algo distraido

Zelda : bueno pero mejor umm creo que con tu peinado habitual te queda muy bien

Goku : y usare un collar de perro eeeh digo una corbata ¿?

Zelda : Goku dejate de ridiculeces

Goku : pero amor si esa pinche corbata me asfixia

Zelda : oh esta bien amorcito solo por ti – dandole un besito en la boca a goku –

Goku : jejeje

Después a Goku le gruñe el estomago del hambre

Zelda : uuuhh tienes hambrecita

Goku : erm bueno si

Zelda : no importa igual te preparare algo

Goku : …-sonriendo –

Después Goku comio y se sintio muy feliz de que su nueva mujer le cocine a su gusto

Y Goku cogio a su mujer y la llevo a la cama para descansar un poco y se fueron de besos y ambos se quedaron dormidos

CONTINUARAAA

Para el proximo capitulo ilia hara un plan malvado para que zelda odie a Goku

Ella lo embiragara con alcohol y ella fingirá acostarse con Goku pero link arruina sus planes en decirle a zelda la verdad ya que ella estaba muy molesta con lo que paso y Goku recupera la razon y se enoja con ilia y zelda le cree a Goku y se dan un besito y haran los preparativos para la boda y link hara todo para compensar lo mal que habia hecho

Chao bye bye

Los amo mucho besos

Hasta mañana con mas dragon ball z y the leyend of zelda

gokuXzelda


	9. libertad para sheik (hombre)

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Sheik y zelda ya no son una persona **_

_**Dos identidades distintas**_

Zelda estaba conciente en lo que iba a hacer ella va a liberar a sheik de su cuerpo y cada quien tendra sus propias cualidades

Ojo : aquí sheik es un hombre aunque todo el mundo dice que es una mujer pero tendra el vestuario del twiligth y sera un hombre enamorado de malon la hija del ranchero talon y sheik llevara su trenz pero es un chico no chica

Después zelda hizo un conjuro magico donde ella se separaba de sheik y dejaban de ser uno solo

Sheik : princesa por que me ha liberado de su cuerpo

Zelda : se que esto no es justo pero lo hize por dos cosas , una por que me voy a casar con Goku y otra por que tu amas a malon cierto ¿?

Sheik : -apenado – de hecho hace dias que no veo a malon y es muy sofocante turnarnos para atender a nuestros amores tu a Goku y yo a malon

Zelda : si la amas debes decirle a talon la verdad que tu quieres a malon

Sheik : lo se pero me aterra que me saque con una escopeta o un trinche o una antorcha de fuego

Zelda : eso no es pretexto ademas yo he pasado momentos difíciles con Goku que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a bo el padre de ilia y alcalde de ordon y sin mencionar a link y su mediocridad

Sheik : esta bien después ire con malon ahora ire con Goku al lago hylia a pescar algo para ti y dice Goku que esta noche quiere pescado frito

Zelda : ajajajaj esta bien dile a mi Goku que esta noche habra pesado pero no te olvides de hablar con malon

Sheik : descuida no lo olvidare aunque tambien ire al rancho lon lon que Goku quiere comprar leche , queso y mortadela y mucha carne

Zelda : haaaa Goku tu y tus apetitos – pensando –

Zelda : oh bueno pero que tenga cuidado con los cucos y que no los moleste

Sheik . esta bien nos cuidaremos de los cucos

Después sheik fue a buscar a Goku y Goku no vio a zelda si no a sheik pero el sheikav debe explicarle mucho a Goku

Sheik : hola goku

Goku : sheik o zelda

Sheik : soy yo sheik es decir ya no soy la misma persona

Goku : queee tu y zelda ya son distintos pero como

Sheik : ella me separo de su cuerpo por que ustedes dos se van a casar – viendolo de reojo –

Goku : ajajajaja es ci .. cier .. to –risa nerviosa –

Sheik : ahora seremos cuñados y cuidadito con dejar a zelda con cualquier puta que asi te las veras conmigo

Goku : si ya lo se pero yo tambien te dire que cuidado vea a zelda con cualquier feo que yo le rompo la trompa al feo que intente acosar a mi princesa

Sheik : jejeje ambos somos celosos

Goku : jejeje mejor vamos primero al rancho lon lon que pueda que un desgraciado este acosando a malon – con una mirada divertida –

Sheik : QUUEEE NINGUN DESGRACIADO VA A TOCAR O MORBOSEAR A MI MALON SOLO YO PUEDO ACOSARLA – con furia en sus ojos –

Goku : ok vámonos ya

Después se fueron al rancho lon lon y vieron a talon durmiendo con sus cucos

Pero en la ventana no estaba malon y fueron a los establos a ver a malon y habia un chico rubio ojos azules pricipescos y sheik estallo de rabia viendo como ese chico rubio andaba con malon

Malon vio a su sheik celoso y enojado a la vez y solto una risa muy divertida

Sheik : malon que haces con ese chico –apuntando al chico rubio –

Malon : oh mi sheik el no es mi novio es un cliente que vino a comprar leche

Sheik : a comprar leche y por que te reias con el eh – interrogando a su chica –

Malon : oh no me reia de tu cara que cuando te pones muy celoso te ves chistoso jajajajaja – riendose de cómo sheik se ponia celoso –

Sheik : malon no es chistoso

Malon : para mi si y Goku viene a comprar leche

Goku : de hecho si vengo a comprar leche , queso , mortadela y carne para que mi zelda me cocine una jugosa carne

Malon : esta bien por aquí – llevandolos a dentro del establo y le saco una caja de leche , una de queso , una de mortadela y una de carne con hielo –

Goku : ah gracias malon y oye sheik no tenias algo que decirle a malon

Sheik : bueno si

Goku : que estas esperando una invitacion

Sheik : si papá

Goku : queee

Sheik . ya capte

Despues sheik fue donde malon quien ordeñaba leche para vender

Malon : sheik sucede algo ¿?

Sheik : de hecho si es que hace dias que no te veo y te he extrañado mucho y bueno tu eeeres mi novia pero quiero que seas mi esposa

Malon : she sheik yo si .. quie…quiero

Después sheik se baja su mascara y besa a malon con mucha pasion pero el recordo su obstaculo que era talon

Sheik : pero eso si tu padre nos permite casarnos

Malon : bah es mi vida y yo decido con quien casarme y yo quiero casarme contigo sheik

Sheik : pero malon – ella lo silencio poniendo un dedo en sus labios –

Malon . no sheik esta vez nadie nos arruinara – dandole un beso a su sheik –

Malon : te amo mi principe sheik

Sheik . te amo malon como no tienes idea

Malon : mi principe sheik todo mio

Sheik : mi malon lon lon toda mia – besandose –

Después Goku llega y ve a sheik y a malon conversando como piensan decirle a talon la verdad

En eso Viene talon y ve a su hija abrazada de el sheikav (sheik)

Talon : que haces aquí loco sheikav

Malon : ya papá no exageres

Talon : pero hija esos sheikavs son unos morbosos y después se aburren de ti y te piensan dejar por otra ese es mi miedo

Malon : papá sheik no es asi el me ama y yo lo amo y no pienso casarme con el perdedor que me presentases

Sheik : cual idiota – con tono celoso –

Malon : mi papá me quiere hacerme casar con un primo de ingo un chico feo y mal educado si cuando me ve me llama puta y yo le doy un puñetazo en la cara y le digo mejor largate hijo de puta

Sheik : jajaja mi malon me alegro que te hallas defendido de ese maldito que si lo veia por aquí yo lo mato

Talon : pero hija …

Sheik : mira talon yo quiero a tu hija y no pienso dejarla con otra ademas no cree usted que malon esta demasiado grandecita ya para esoger a su prometido ademas la familia de ingo todos son unos malditos bastardos buenos para nada y eso le dara mas problema ya que ingo se piensa apoderar del rancho como siempre

Talon : esta bien hija puedes casarte con tu sheikav pero eso si una cosa si haces algo para lastimar a mi hija te hare una maraton pero a punta de balas y tu cuerpo quedara como un queso lleno de agujeros entendistes

Sheik : entendi suegro

Talon : -bostezando – Yau mejor me voy a dormir –

Malon : ash mi papá y sus roquidos ¬¬

Sheik . ah descuida oye malon quieres ir al lago hylia a pescar conmigo y por el camino compraremos el anillo de compromiso de Goku para zelda y ahí te comprare tu anillo de compromiso

Malon : awww sheik si quiero ir ahora vámonos

Sheik : si amor vámonos – dandole un besito rapido en la boca a malon y malon le sube la mascara –

Malon : se te olvido – acomodandole su mascara –

Sheik : oh gracias malon

Después antes de ir al lago hylia habia un mercado donde Goku y sheik compraron los anillos de bodas para sus prometidas

Sheik le compra una anillo con un rubi en el centro y a los lados decia "te amo " lo mismo hizo Goku pero el de Goku era de oro y tenia en los lados el emblema del templo hyrule y tenia un diamante en el centro y si llevaba unas letras que decia gokuXzelda y lo guardo en una cajita para que no se le pierda

Sheik fue hacia malon y le coge la mano

Sheik : para ti mi adorada malon – poniendole el anillo de compromiso –

Malon : oh sheik esto es muy hermoso

Sheik : me alegro que te guste y Goku ya compro uno para zelda

Malon : valla , oye Goku dejame ver el anillo para zelda

Goku : esta bien es este

Malon : valla que bonito

Sheik : con esto haras que zelda se muera de emocion

Goku : ajajajaj sii – risa nerviosa –

Después se fueron al lago hylia donde pescaron un pez muy enorme y se fueron al castillo y zelda pego un grito por el pez

Zelda : AAAAHHH GOKUUU AUXILIO - asustada –

Goku : oh amor no tengas miedo si esa es mi merienda bueno nuestra merienda que tambien vinieron malon y sheik

Zelda : ah bue..bueno – temblando –

Goku : ya tranquila que nadie te va a hacer daño – abrazando a su princesa –

Zelda : …. – temblando en los brazos de Goku –

Goku : bien aquí estan malon y sheik

Sheik : hey zelda que te sucede

Zelda : me asuste con eso – señalando al pez enorme –

Sheik : jojojo descuida Goku lo trajo para que cocines algo

Malon : y le traje leche , huevos , queso , mortadela y mucha carne para su esposo y el le dara una sorpesa muy bonita

Zelda : en serio

Malon : si – viendo a Goku – hey Goku dale el anillo –lo dijo entre dientes a lado de Goku –

Goku : ah cierto ya se lo dare

Malon : bien vamos sheik – jalando a sheik –

Zelda : umm

Goku : zelda yo queria decirte que … yo bueno .. tu esto erm qui .. quieres se..ser ..mi .eess po.. sa – entregandole el anillo –

Zelda : go .. Goku es..esto es.. muy .. lin ..do –tartamudeando –

Después zelda se pone el anillo y ve el emblema de el reino hyrule y unas letras que decian "gokuXzelda"

Zelda : awww – besando a su azabache saiyan –

Goku : aunque tambien sheik se va a casar

Zelda : woooww que bien entonces habra doble matrimonio cuando sea mi boda contigo tambien sera la de sheik y malon

Después con malonXsheik

Sheik : valla el regalo de Goku le gusto mucho a zelda

Malon : pues si

Sheik : si pero quiero que nuestra boda se celebre en el mismo dia que se casara zelda y Goku

Malon : woow doble matrimonio eso es grandioso

Sheik : verdad que si

Malon : aja si

Sheik : jajaja mi malon tan divertida como siempre – cogiendo a malon como recien casados –

Malon : oh mi principe sheik

Sheik : ok vámonos a comer y esta noche dormiremos juntos

Malon : me encantaria

Sheik : y ahí podremos hacer lo nuestro que quedo pendiente que tu padre me ahuyento con una escopeta – con voz lujuriosa –

Malon : oh ya lo se –con una mirada coqueta –

Sheik : y esta vez no te escaparas de mi –susurandole al oido a malon –

Malon : por su puesto que no huire

Sheik : bien por que esta noche vas a ser toda mia – muy lujurioso –

Malon : ok ok pero primero vamos a comer

Sheik : deacuerdo

Después zelda cocino y todos comieron y ambas parejas se fueron a dormir

Pero mientras que malon estaba viendo la luna , sheik la esperaba en su dormitorio para hacer lo suyo con malon

Malon camino hacia la puerta con el simbolo sheikav y entro , vio a sheik que estaba sin la mascara mostrando una sonrisa extremadamente lujuriosa

Sheik : te he estado esperando malon lon lon

Malon : she .. sheik

Pero afuera del castillo estaba ahí link muy palido que no comio ni durmió porque queria hablar con Goku , zelda y sheik pero no sabe como decirles que todo fue plan de ilia pero link se sentia cada vez mas culpable por lo que ha hecho

Y cada dia recordaba como el estaba con zelda y que una vez tuvieron una aventura en la cama pero para su mala suerte zelda espera un hijo de Goku

Ya que goku esta con ella y dentro de poco se van a casarse y lo mismo pasara con malon Y sheik

La pareja estaban muy felices juntos y esperaban con ansias el dia de su boda

_**CONTINUARAAAA**_

_**Para el proximo capitulo sera recordando el antiguo amor de link es decir zelda y ese recuerdo sera solo de link y ese recuerdo zelda lo piensa olvidar para siempre y link hara lo posible para que zelda lo perdone pero que lo quiera como amigo ya no como novio ya que ambos estan comprometidos (link con ilia y zelda con Goku )**_

_**Dejen lindos reviews por fiz y te extraño cachorrito lindo **_

_**Buaaaaaa donde estas amiguito **_

_**Jejeje adios **_


	10. el trono para el rey (goku) y llega impa

_**Capitulo 10 **_

_**La noche de sheik y el trono para el**_

_**Rey hyrule (Son Goku )**_

Goku sabe que si se casa con zelda el sera el rey hyrule y zelda su legitima esposa y reina del templo hyrule así que zelda últimamente esta muy ocupada con la boda de ella con Goku y quiere que todo salga bien y el Son Goku sera una amenaza para las gerudos , zant y ganondorf aunque el no ataco hyrule por que ya se entero que Goku destruyo la espada maestra en dos sin ningun esfuerzo

A ganondorf lo unico que le importaba que link sea derrotado por algun desconocido

Era una mañana muy hermosa para zelda y Goku ya que estaban comprometidos a casarse y zelda aun tiene una semana de embarazo del son aunque el crio tendra unos rasgos del saiyan y de la princesa por ejemplo el color de cabello de Goku (azabache) , los ojos de la princesa (azules) el carácter de zelda y la fuerza de Goku aunque ella quiere un chico o lo que salga

Mientras que sheik y malon estaban durmiendo juntos y desnudos ya que tuvieron su noche

Ojo : aquí sheik es hombre y tiene su propia personalidad y no es mujer

Sheik : ha sido una noche maravillosa no es cierto malon

Malon : mi príncipe sheik tan lindo como siempre

Sheik : bueno la deuda esta cobrada y mejor vamos a ver a Goku y a zelda

Malon : ok

_**Flashbacks **_

_**El lemon del malonXsheik **_

_**Era una noche muy especial para la ranchera y el sheikav quien se enamoro perdidamente de malon la hija de talon**_

_**Quien vivia en el rancho lon-lon **_

_**Cuando malon abrio el dormitorio de sheik lo encontro ahí esperandola y sin su mascara y ella vio sus labios seductores y su mirada muy lujuriosa **_

_**Sheik : te he estado esperando mi malon **_

_**Malon : s s sheik p p pero que …**_

_**Sheik se acerco a malon y la tomo de la cintura y la acerca a sus labios misteriosos y la besa**_

_**Después malon le devuelve el beso a sheik y asi se besaban hasta que sus ropas le quedaban muy incomodas y quedaron desnudos y sheik llevo a la cama a malon pero delicadamente**_

_**Sheik : siempre me he contenido para esto malon**_

_**Malon : bueno – sonrojada –**_

_**Malon jadeaba al contacto de sheik hacia su cuerpo y al principio le disgustaba y luego se acostumbro a las caricias del sheikav **_

_**Ella seguia jadeando fuertemente mientras sheik besaba cada parte del cuerpo de malon y cada jadeo que daba malon era musica para los oidos de sheik **_

_**A ella le sofocaba pero le daba mucho placer sentir a su amado sheikav que la tomaba **_

_**Después sheik se volvio mas apasionado de lo normal y empezo a tocar cada parte de malon incluyendo sus entrepiernas y ella dio un fuerte jadeo que obligo a sheik a detenerse por un momento**_

_**Sheik : que sucede te duele**_

_**Malon : n no es que tu ah **_

_**Sheik : esta bien sere muy amable contigo**_

_**Malon : ssssssheeeiikk **_

_**Sheik : shhh …tranquila todo saldra bien **_

_**Y siguió besando cada parte de malon hasta que le hizo una mueca de estar listo pero que sera de malon **_

_**Y se cubrieron bajo una sabana y sheik se monto encima de malon y se encendió sus mejillas de rojo**_

_**Y ahí va a empezar todo para malon**_

_**Sheik : ¿estas lista para esto?**_

_**Aunque para malon seria su primera vez **_

_**Malon : bu bueno **_

_**Y sheik se unio a malon y se hizieron uno y a ella le dio un dolor infernal y placentero a la vez **_

_**Malon : IAAAAAAHHH**_

_**Sheik : malon ¿estas bien?**_

_**Malon : descuida eso pasa la primera vez **_

_**Sheik : pero te dolio mucho **_

_**Malon : quien te dijo que te detengas **_

_**Y se deslizo delicadamente sobre malon y entro en ella ya sin dolor alguno **_

_**Y sheik aumento la velocidad como un auto de carrera y malon solo hacia lo suyo **_

_**De malon salio un .. ya saben que un ….carmesi y de tanto placer los llevo a …**_

_**Sheik : no puedo mas**_

_**Malon : sheik …**_

_**Sheik : me vengo**_

_**Malon : ahhhhh**_

_**Sheik : grrrrrrr – emitiendo un gruñido -**_

_**Y se corrio dentro de malon y estaban muy cansados y ambos jadeaban de tanto amor que dieron uno al otro**_

_**Y cayeron rendidos mirandose tiernamente uno al otro**_

_**Sheik : te amo malon lon lon **_

_**Malon : yo te amo mi principe sheik **_

_**Y asi termino la moche de pasion para ambos **_

_**Fin del flashbacks **_

Mientras tanto zelda llamo a unos obreros para que construyan el trono para el rey y era una sorpresa para su Goku

Malon y sheik llegaron donde zelda y vioque unos obreros construian algo muy extraño

Malon : hey zelda ¿Qué es eso?

Zelda : ah este es el trono para Goku

Sheik : ah ya entendi es para cuando te cases con Goku el sera el nuevo rey hyrule

Zelda : adivinastes – muy feliz –

Malon : wow el trono para Goku esta quedando fenomenal

Zelda : verdad que si

Y Goku estaba durmiendo en la habitación de su prometida

Sheik : pero debemos mantener ocupado a Goku hasta que terminen el trono del rey

Zelda : cierto no lo pensé en eso

Malon : descuida sheik y yo lo llevaremos a comer a la villa de kakariko cierto sheik

Sheik : bueno si

Zelda : yo también iré a saludar a impa

Malon : bien pero tu trae a Goku y dile que iremos a comer

Goku : donde hay comida

A los tres se les erizo la piel

Malon ,zelda y sheik : GOKUUUU – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo –

Goku : oigan quiero comer – con carita de tener hambre –

Malon : a eso vamos

Goku : zelda dame de comer por favor mujercita linda – con cara muy tierna y luego TTOTT –

Zelda : vamos a la villa de kakariko a comer y luego a ver a impa

Goku : y quien es impa

Zelda : mi niñera y es como una madre para mi

Goku : ah disculpa si te pregunte algo tonto

Zelda : no Goku solo que extraño a impa

Goku : y que le diras cuando tu le digas que nos vamos a casar … no crees que le daria un infarto si se entera que tu no estas con link

Zelda : Goku link no me interesa yo solo te amo a ti

Goku : yo tambien te amo princesita – y beso a zelda-

Malon y sheik : beso beso beso beso ..- cantando y molestando a goku –

Goku : no jodan ..no jodan…no jodan – les canturreo muy molesto –

Y zelda se carcajeo de cómo malon y sheik molestaban a su Son Goku

Zelda : bueno vamos ya

Goku : ya princesita

Y se fueron a la villa de kakariko

Malon : woah me gusta esta ciudad

Sheik : nunca la vistes

Malon : yo no venia aquí solo mi padre venia a entregar las cajas de leche lon-lon

Sheik : ah ya veo

Goku : si lo se pero ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE..ZELDA DAME DE COMER AUNQUE SEA COCINAME MUJERCITA LINDA ME MUERO DE HAMBREEEE – TTOTT-

Zelda : ya Goku déjate de ridiculeces Ò.Ó

Goku : que mala eres mujer y así piensas dejar a tu esposo es decir a mi siendo tu esposo que te protegerá de los hijueputas de ganon y zant y..

Zelda : ya Goku lindo vamos a comer n.n

Goku : que bieeennn – gritando con emoción – n.n

Y entraron a un restaurante

Después de varios minutos zelda , sheik y malon quedaron estupefactos al ver la montaña de platos que tenia Goku y zelda y los otros apenas terminaron su primer plato

Y zelda se cayo de espaldas

Sheik : jajajajaja si te casas con Goku tendras que hacer un bufet triplicado

Malon : si estaras muy cansada de tanto cocinar y sastifacer sexualmente a Goku

Y Goku se atraganta con un pedazo de pollo

Goku : OYEEEE DEJA DE DECIR MIS COSAS QUE HAGO CON ZELDA

Sheik : viiiiii entonces tu y zelda han tenido sexo

Malon : correcion haciendo el…

Goku : NOOOOOO LO DIGAS

Malon : amor

Goku : NOOOOOOO – escupiendo sangre por la nariz –

Sheik : bah Goku dejate de ridiculeces Ò.Ó

Zelda : jajajaja mi Goku tan adefesioso y tan lindo

Malon : si es cierto

Sheik : a mi no me avergüenza decir que malon y yo estuvimos haciendo el amor

Goku : YA CALLETE IRRITANTE MINI BESTIA DE CARGA Y DEJA DE DECIR ESO –todo rojo y escupiendo sangre por la nariz Ò.Ó -

Sheik : ya quisieras Goku ¬¬

Zelda : jajajaja entonces tu y malon tambien tuvieron sus intimidades

Malon : correcto

Sheik : hey gou aun eres un niño ¬¬

Goku : NO JODAS Ò.Ó

Sheik : si como no

Malon : YA CALLENSE LOS DOS Y COMAMOS EN PAZ Ò.Ó

Goku y sheik : si malon

Y terminaron de comer y zelda pago con muchas rupias ya que Goku cogio mucha comida

Zelda : ahora a visitar a impa

Sheik : ya fui a la casa de impa y no esta

Zelda : queee

Y corrio hacia la casa de impa y estaban sus cosas pero ella no estaba

Zelda : impa TTOTT

Goku : ¿zelda?

Xxx : quien anda ahí

Goku : ¿eh?

Malon : oiga buscamos a impa la niñera de la princesa zelda

Goku : quizás usted pueda ayudarnos

Xxx : a que vinieron a mi casa

Goku : buscamos a impa no zelda busca a impa

Xxx : como puedes decirle zelda a la princesa hyrule

Goku : esta impa si o no

Zelda : ¿impa?

Impa : ¡zelda¡ eres tu

Zelda : si hace tiempo que no me ves –abrazando a impa-

Goku : ella también es parte de los sheikavs

Zelda : si

Impa : y que paso con el ordon ¬¬ el muy cachudito esta casado con una putita cierto Ò.Ó

Zelda : es verdad

Impa : ORDON CUANDO TE VEA TE HARE AÑICOS ERES UN DELINCUENTE Y UN CACHUDO DE MIERDA Ò.Ó

Zelda : si es verdad

Impa : y con quien te casaras entonces

Zelda : bueno hace meses conocí a alguien llamado Goku y es el – señalando a Goku –

Impa : si he oido varios rumores a cerca de ese tal Goku que vencio a link

Zelda : y Goku destruyo la espada maestra

Impa : QUEEEEE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE NADIE PUDO HABER DESTRUIDO LA ESPADA SAGRADA

Zelda : lo se si la partio en dos

Impa : este sujeto se ve muy poderoso bueno al menos el podra destruir fácilmente a zant

Zelda : correcto

Impa : esta bien casate con el pero una cosa – dirigiendose a Goku – si haces algo ,cualquier cosa para lastimar a mi zelda te hare añicos entendido Goku –

Goku : entendi ademas yo solo amo a zelda

Impa : bien ire a tu boda pero enviame una carta cuando te vallas a casarte – viendo a Goku muy rojito –

Goku : bueno las dejo a solas

Zelda : Goku no te vallas si impa debe conocer a mi futuro esposo o sea tu

Goku : bueno princesita

Impa : tengo que irme hay una reunion de los sheikavs y requieren mi presencia pero ya vi a tu futuro esposo y este sujeto si esta a tu altura lo apruebo

Zelda : gracias impa

Impa : bueno nos vemos

Zelda : nos vemos

E impa se fue

Zelda : normalmente impa es jodida al escoger a mi futuro marido ya que ella quiere que mi esposo sea mas fuerte que ella y tu eres mas fuerte

Goku : lo se – y tomo a zelda y la besa –

Sheik : oigan ustedes dos mejor dejen de tener sexo y vámonos

Goku : OYE Ò.Ó

Zelda : YA Ò.Ó

Malon : sheik ya vámonos y deja de joderlos

Sheik : si mi amor lo que tu digas

Zelda : jum

Y regresaron al templo hyrule

Zelda : bien Goku aquí te temgo una sorpresa

Goku : ¿Cuál?

Zelda : ya lo veras

Y caminaron hacia el trono de zelda y habia algo cubierto en una gran tela blanca

Zelda : ahora – jalando esa tela y Goku quedo sorprendido al ver el trono del rey que era mucho mas bonito que el de zelda –

Goku : ¿Qué es esto?

Zelda : es el trono del rey es decir tu trono donde tu y yo reinaremos como reyes de hyrule o sea tu mi rey y yo tu reina

Goku : ….glup – tragando grueso –

Zelda : Goku dejate de ridiculeces Ò.Ó

Goku : pero amor yo…

Zelda : ya se tu no me amas tu me odias – llorando TTOTT –

Goku : zelda eso no es verdad – la abraza –

Zelda : no dejame

Goku : yo te amo princesa pero yo un rey

Zelda : pero si eso pasara cuando te cases conmigo

Goku : entiendo pero me ayudaras

Zelda : ok

Goku : y espero un buen banquete para el rey es decir yo

Zelda : y no olvides a nuestro principito mejor dicho nuestro hijo

Goku : esta bien mujercita

Y asi se preparan para la boda entre Goku y zelda .. malon y sheik es decir habra doble boda

_**Continuara**_

_**En el proximo capitulo ilia ideara un plan para separar a Goku de zelda pero link hara algo para compensar su culpa y así remediar el mal que hizo aunque tenga que llevarse a ilia de vuelta a ordon **_

_**Y seran los preparativos para la doble boda **_

_**Disclaimers : no soy duena de zelda o dragon ball z solo empareje a zelda con Goku ya que me cabreo mucho el zelink y agregue el malonXsheik ya que es mi otra pareja favorita **_

_**Chao **_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Los quiere mucho su autora anonima**_

_**Y pórtense bien**_

_**Y si hay una mala critica mi rspuesta es vallanse al carajo que yo soy una anti zelink **_

_**Y a las buenas criticas gracias de todo corazón **_

_**Adios**_

_**Buenas noches a todos **_


	11. un recuerdo abrumador de zelda y link

_**Precauciones : **_lenguaje adulto y lemon no apto para los de mente sensible esto es clasificacion C (solo adultos no niños)

_**Personajes : **_Goku , zelda , ilia , link , sheik , malon , bo , ganondorf , nabooru e impa

_**Ojo : **_no me hago responsable de las malas criticas o se van al carajo ya que no me friegen o molesten con "J" y a las buenas gracias y esto lo hize por que me cabrea mucho el zelink y quise hacer el gokuXzelda ya que es un crosover y ahí cualquiera puede hacer sus parejas y eso no lo critico si no lo admiro mucho

Y antes de criticar lean primero antes de dar una opinión pero no me difamen cosas malas que su respuesta es vallanse al carajo y no jodan

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Todo listo para la boda **_

_**Link enmienda sus errores :**_

Link estaba en su nueva casa en la ciudad ordon con su loca esposa que es ilia y el solo recordaba las veces que andaba con zelda , sus momentos románticos cuando andaban solos y la primera vez que experimento con zelda en una noche de camita (ya saben que -.-)

Link se maldijo una y otra vez de por que se enamoro de ilia ya que ella al principio se mostro muy amable pero al parecer se le subio a la cabeza la locura de sus engreimientos y su actitud arrogante pero el sabe que bo es muy gentil con el y si se separa de ilia el teme que bo lo bote de la ciudad y se quede sin hogar el solo asume sus actos y decidio evitar una futura discusión con su suegro bo pero el cuidaba mucho de su yegua epona quien malon se lo regalo para sus misiones

Pero zelda ya no depende de link ya que tiene un guerrero muy poderoso que es el son Goku quien posee una ifinidad de poderes

Link se fue a dormir y recordo su primera vez con zelda cuando ella estaba sola y aburrida

El trepo la hierva de las paredes del castillo y entro por la ventana de sus aposentos ( esto es un recuerdo de link)

_**Link pov : recuerdos (aquella noche de mucha emocion para link ) **_ lastima que es un recuerdo que sucedió antes que Goku viniera y le proponga matrimonio a zelda

_Entro a los aposentos de la princesa y ella estaba aburrida y después habia salido del baño ya que se dispuso a bañarse y envuelta en una bata de baño link no pudo evitar un buen sangrado nasal y zelda volteo y se asusto_

_Zelda : link que haces aquí pequeño imprudente – muy roja-_

_Link : e e espera _

_Zelda iba a llamar a los guardias pero link la silencio_

_Link : vine para verte_

_Zelda : si pero no asi en mi condicion ademas necesito vestirme _

_Link : disculpa_

_Zelda : esta bien pero que le pasa a tu nariz – señalando la nariz ensangrentada de link –_

_Link : um bueno se que vas a exterminarme si supieras a que vine _

_Zelda : ….._

_Link : es que ya no lo soporto mas tengo que hacertelo_

_Zelda : Glup – aclarando la garganta – no lo hagas_

_Pero link se acerca mas a ella y se topo en la ventana que estaba cerrada_

_Zelda : que haces Ò.Ó_

_El solo se apega mas a zelda y la besa pero ella al principio lo iba a rechazar pero luego se acostumbro a el y sus ropas les quedaba muy incomoda y sofocante hasta quedar semi desnudos _

_Una vez en ropa interior tambien la han retirado y ya quedaron desnudos ambos y se tumbaron a la cama muy confortable de zelda _

_El se trepo encima de zelda auque ella bufaba pero muy sonrojada y link solo la veia muy lujurioso _

_Link : lo siento pero eres tan hermosa que no pude evitar tal cosa_

_Zelda : esta bien pero no tan fuerte_

_Link : lo prometo sere muy suave _

_Zelda : mas te vale _

_Y comenzaron a hacer lo suyo _

_Link besaba cada parte de zelda y zelda jadeaba al contacto de link y ella restregaba los dientes pero le daba mucho placer_

_Y ella vio su entrepierna y se ruborizo intensamente_

_Zelda : wf – cayendose hacia atrás –_

_Link : oh cielos estas bien – preocupado –_

_Zelda : tapate eso – señalando el mienbro de el-_

_Link : lo lo lo siento-y se acosto en la cama pero tapandose- ahí esta bien_

_Zelda : sep _

_Zelda tomo la ultima prenda de link y la desliso hasta el piso dejando ver a link completamente desnudo lo cual provoco que zelda tuviese curiosidad por tocar a link lo cual hiso con suma delicadeza lo cual provoco que link empezara a gemir y sonrojarse asi que sin mas tomo a zelda de sus manos imposiilitandola para moverse habia llegado el momento asi que zelda veia de frente a link, link separo las piernas de zelda y se coloco en posición para entrar en ella asi que link comenzo a entrar en zelda haciendo que zelda gritara un poco de dolor, la segunda vez fue mas despacio hasta que zelda se acostumbrara, zelda lo estaba disfrutando asi que empezo a acelerar mas el ritmo pronto link comenzo a sudar al igual que zelda que solo decia lo mucho que amaba a link y link tambien lo decia y le daba besos zelda tenia la espalada de link y gemia cerca de su oido cada gemido era lo que mas exitaba a link hasta que al fin los dos ya no pudieron mas y quedaron rendidos en la cama abrasados y el veia a su castaña como lo miraba sonrojada y asi termino el romance de link pero luego no se percataron que su romace se transformo en una pesadilla muy real pero ella gozo mas con su Goku _

_**Fin del link pov : **__**( recuerdos)**_

Volviendo a la realidad zelda estaba muy feliz de que se va a casar con su Goku y el estaba muy contento de su nueva futura esposa

Goku : zelda … ¿estas bien?

Zelda : si solo que ya sabes los malos recuerdos que tuve con ese infame de link

Goku : pero como te enterastes que ese pelele te engañaba con esa loquilla de ilia

Zelda : bueno antes de que tu vinieras link y yo eramos felices pero un dia se vea sospechoso por que ya no me visitaba y si lo hacia solo bufaba y se iba a toda prisa y me dejaba con la palabra en la boca pero un vez ….

_**Recuerdo de zelda : **_

_Ella sospeachaba de que link la estaba traicionando con ilia ya que ella la veia cuando iba a ordon a sus reuniones que ilia se apegaba a link y se abrazaban como novios y eso hizo enfurecer a la castaña y empezo a investigar_

_Y una vez los vio besandose se restrego los ojos y lo vio a link solo y se aproximo a zelda_

_Link : zelda – intento besarla pero ella se nego –_

_Zelda : a quien quieres engañar te vi besandote con ilia_

_Link : que _

_Zelda : si y donde esta esa pelele_

_Link : ella es solo mi amiga y tu mi amor mejor no te enojes – tomadola y la beso –_

_Zelda : no se que me pasa pero creo que es el sol que me afecta mucho – fingiendo no saberlo – link mi cabeza me da vueltas –_

_Link : si te sientes mal te llevo a mi casa y ahí descansaremos_

_Zelda : gracias y necesito agua – mintiendo –_

_Link : ok – llevando a zelda a su casita –_

_Y ahí la recosto en su cama y link fue por agua_

_Zelda : me tomas por tonta pero se que tu y ilia son amantes y te juro que lo averiguare de un modo u otro – decia en su mente mientras link le daba el vaso de agua y zelda tomaba el agua – oh gracias link – pero el se acerca y la besa y se va –_

_Zelda : si tienes ocupaciones mejor me voy_

_Link : no te vallas quiero pasar una noche contigo_

_Zelda : bueno te espero ahora ve que el alcade bo requiere tu prescencia ahí _

_Link : ok amor nos vemos_

_Zelda : si mi amor nos vemos – besandolo –_

_Y se marcho y zelda aprovecho a investigar ya que casa de link tenia un telescopio que veia el templo hyrule y lo cogio para ver la ciudad y a vigilar a link_

_Y vio a ilia ir en la misma direccion que link_

_Zelda : hijos de putas .. los hare pedazos – refunfuñaba la castaña muy cabreada –_

_Después de varias horas link llego bufando y zelda como si nada pero sabia que el le estaba mintiendo_

_Y suena el telefono _

**_Zelda: ¿Hola, quien habla?_**

**_Ilia: Hola..Disculpa ¿eres La princesa Zelda de Hyrule?_**

**_Zelda: si , ella habla en que puedo ayudarte_**

**_Ilia: Bueno yo solo quise llamar y avisarte princesa que tu novio link tuvo una aventura conmigo _**

**_Zelda : ¿Qué dijistes?_**

**_Ilia : QUE TU LINK Y YO TUVIMOS UNA AVENTURA_**

**_Zelda : HIJA DE PERRA ESO LO SE PERO QUE MIERDA QUIERES CONMIGO_**

**_Ilia: no tengo porque hacerlo, porque no le dices a el que te diga todo, yo no tengo porque explicar nada, solo quise asegurarme que te enteraras porque estoy segura que Link nunca te lo iba a decir._**

**_Zelda : eres una hija de …_**

**_Telefono : ti…ti..ti.._**

**_Zelda : maldita sea _**

**_Link se asusto por que zelda estaba apunto de estallar y lo vio a link con odio_**

**_Link : zelda dejame explicarte _**

**_Zelda : no quiero tus expicaciones estuviste con ilia eh?_**

**_Y otra vez sono el telefono y link contesto y zelda se sento en el sofa llorando y muy cabreada_**

**_Zelda : maldición , maldición mierda aaarrrggg maldita ilia _**

**_Ilia: bueno?_**

**_Link: Ilia porque demonios le dijiste a mi zelda de lo nuestro, no sabes en el problema que me has metido._**

**_Ilia: ah ahora es mi culpa, sino mal recuerdo tú fuiste el que decidió engañarla Link_**

**_Link: ella no debía saber nada!_**

**_Ilia: pues yo te dije bien claro que si no la dejabas y no te separabas de ella te ibas a arrepentir y como no la dejaste pues yo si cumplí mi promesa_**

**_Link: yo te dije desde el principio que no iba a dejar a mi mujer por ti porque la amo_****.**

**_Ilia: entonces yo no sé para que me llamaste si nada mas era para echarme en cara que amas a tu zelda entonces no me hubieras llamado_**

**_Link: no, te llame para reclamarte lo que hiciste, te dije que lo nuestro solo era una aventura no era real y tú aceptaste sin más, no entiendo porque ahora te enojas y me arruinas mi vida_**

**_Ilia: yo no te arruine la vida fuiste tú solo decidiendo engañarla Link, así que no me estés molestando ni me estés llamando ese ya no es mi problema, soluciónalo solo_**

**_Link: mira.. tu fuiste la que me llamo asi que habla que quieres_**

**_Ilia: no me estés molestando._**

**_Link : joder que mierda quieres_**

**_Ilia : que dejes a ella y te vengas aca ya que estoy embarazada de ti el bebe no se cuidara solo_**

**_Link : ilia..ilia….dios ..carajo .. – bufaba-_**

**_Zelda : mierda carajo dime que quiere esa perra_**

**_Link : …._**

**_Zelda : a ver es cierto eso de que tu y esa perra han tenido una aventurita_**

**_Y hubo un vocio de silencio y …_**

**_Link : si es verdad_**

**_Zelda : queeee_**

**_Link : _****_mira déjame explicarte primero todo, y después que lo hagas puedes decirme hasta de lo que me voy a morir_**

**_Zelda : muevete muevete habla ahora_**

**_Link : pareces una exterminadora con esa actitud_**

**_Zelda : joder habla ya _**

**_Link : bien _**

**_Zelda : haber Link! Antes respóndeme algo, ¿Cuánto tiempo duraste con ella?_**

**_Link : 7 meses_**

**_Zelda : carajo como que 7 es una pinche broma no_**

**_Link : dejame explicarte_**

**_Zelda : no era tu amante es tu mujer tu esposa_**

**_Link : mira recuerdas cuando tuve que ir a villa Ordon cuando inauguraron el hospital e impa me envió a poner orden y organizar todo, cuando llegue a ese lugar todos me recibieron con cariño tenía mucho que no iba a visitarlos, pero conforme paso el tiempo me sentía muy solo Zelda, te necesitaba en todos los aspectos.._**

**_Zelda : y por eso te has largado con ilia eh?_**

**_Link : No espera, déjame terminar. Entonces una persona q yo ya conocía desde hace tiempo se porto atenta amable conmigo mientras estuve solo ella trataba de llamar mi atención y lo note porque ella siempre ha sido así siempre trata de que me fije en ella, se porto muy bien y de repente las cosas se dieron, te juro que mi intención no era llegar tan lejos con ella Zelda, porque tenía en mente mi esposa mis hijas pero la cosas se dieron y cuando quise retroceder ya era demasiado tarde , no sé qué fue lo que paso no sé como llegue ahí seguramente mi necesidad de estar con mi esposa y al no estar tu, no pude parar al saciarme, y conforme paso el tiempo me costó más trabajo detenerme, lo siento tanto Zelda, discúlpame por favor sé que no lo merezco pero te amo muchísimo_****.**

**_Zelda : terminastes_**

**_Link : si pero te amo y no quiero perderte_**

**_Zelda : pefecto entonces me largo y tu te quedas con esa ilia _**

**_Link : No me hagas esto Zelda por favor escúchame!_**

**_Zelda : ya he escuchado lo suficiente no tengo nada que hacer aquí hasta nunca_**

**_Link : ESCUCHAME_**

**_Zelda : NO! ESCUCHAME AHORA TU IMBECIL_**

**_Link :se que estas molesta perdóname por favor te juro que no va a volver a pasar Zelda te lo juro. Te amo no me alejes de ti_**

**_Zelda camino enfurecida a la puerta de salida tenía una rabia que jamás había sentido en su vida nunca antes había tenido tanta tristeza y coraje al mismo tiempo, Link la siguió por supuesto pidiéndole perdón._**

**_Link : escúchame maldita sea!_**

**_Zelda : que no entiendes no te voy a escuchar! Cállate! No quiero oír ni una palabra más tuya! Lárgate! No soporto verte aquí! Me das asco! Lárgate! Maldito imbécil!Por mi puedes irte al infierno junto con tu maldita zorra! Me oíste!_**_link _

_Link : _**_ya basta no me estés hablando así!_**

**_Link tomo las manos de la princesa con fuerza tratando de detenerla pero ella con mucha rabia intentaba safarse ella le estaba pegando varias patadas en la pierna a link pero .._**

**_Link : es_****_suficiente zelda! Deja de hacer eso!_**

**_Zelda : Suéltame! No me toques estúpido! Quítame tus sucias manos de encima con las que tocaste a esa maldita mosca muerta!_**

**_Zelda se libero del amarre de Link y le dio una fuerte bofetada. (plop)_**

**_Zelda : No me vuelvas a tocar! Hazme el favor de dejarme en paz y largarme de este lugar_**

**_Link agarro su mejilla con la marca de la mano de la soberana de Hyrule dándose por vencido._**

**_La castaña estaba totalmente cabreada con link y se dirigio a la entrada de la casa de link y dio un paso a fuera _**

**_Link : que le vas a decir a impa_**

**_Zelda : la verdad_**

**_Link : mañana ire a ver a impa_**

**_Zelda : que no escuchaste? No te quiero ver, y tampoco quiero que vengas a impa_**

**_Link : no me vas a prohibir ir al castillo_**

**_Zelda : tu me lo has obligado_**

**_Link : esto no se quedara asi_**

**_Y zelda se fue con varioa soldados escoltandola _**

**_Zelda : vámonos AHORA_**

**_Soldado : si su alteza _**

**_Y se fueron a hyrule _**

**_Ella llego a sus aposentos y cerro tan fuerte la puerta que por poco la tumba, empezó a lanzar cosas no sabía cómo deshacer ese gran coraje que sentía hacia el héroe del tiempo, se soltó en un gran llanto que nadie la podía consolar_**

**_Zelda : TE ODIO LINK ERES UN MALDITO INFAME TU Y ESA MALDITA ZORRA ME LAS PAGARAN SE LOS JURO_**

**_Fin del recuerdo de zelda_**

**Zelda : y asi paso es por eso que no puedo perdonar a link lo que me hizo**

**Goku : chuta esos dos te han hecho muchas maldades y medias pero con que clase de sabandija te has metido**

**Zelda : lo se pero …**

**Goku : zelda tu tienes mi apoyo pero creo que es mejor suspender esta boda**

**Zelda : no espera contigo estare bien **

**Goku : pero zelda …**

**Zelda : lo prometo estare bien ademas te tengo a ti **

**Goku : esta bien solo por ti **

**Zelda : gracias Goku – besandolo –**

**Goku : me preocupas mucho pero espero que hallas echo lo correcto**

**Zelda : lo se pero la boda sera dentro de dos dias **

**Goku : ….**

**Zelda : por favor quedate conmigo te necesito**

**Goku : esta bien zelda –abraando a su princesa mientras ella se aferraba a Goku –**

**Goku : carajo este par han dejado muy lastimada a zelda pero hare lo posible para que todo valla bien si ella tuvo una vida muy mala pues la mia es un infierno … mejor me quedo con zelda al menos ella reconoce mis habilidades y no le molesta cuando soy un saiyayin - decia en su mente mientras abrazaba a su zelda –**

**Zelda estaba comprometida con Goku y el penso que ella seguia amando a link pero ella lo amaba mas a el que a link lo penso como una bochornosidad del pasado una simple ilusion un sueño convertido en una pesadilla **

**Goku estaba preocupado por zelda pero ella se mostro mas enamorada de Goku y que lo ama y Goku esta dispuesto a defender y a hacer feliz a su nueva esposa ya que tiene apenas 2 semanas de embarazada del guerrero z quien cuidaria de su esposa e hijo **

**Goku : mierda ..carajo que has hecho link pedazo de pendejo infame has arruinado a zelda – decia en sus pensamientos –**

**Zelda : Goku **

**Goku : ¿ah? Dime **

**Zelda : todo bien – preocupada-**

**Goku : no te preocupes princesita que todo saldra bien y no permitire que esa corrompida te arruine otra vez eso lo juro por mi vida**

**Zelda : Goku – muy ruborizada –**

**Y ambos se quedaron en el balcon del dormitorio de zelda viendo el atardecer **

**Pero Goku seguia en cautela ya que ilia no es cosa buena y el no permitira que ella dañe a zelda**

**Y el la miraba que zelda estaba muy segura de lo que ha dicho que se casaria con el y sin que nadie se interponga **

**Ni siquiera ilia intente arruinar la boda de ella que Goku la protegera de todo ser maligno **

**_Continuara_**

**_Para el siguiente capitulo Goku y zelda ya se van a casar y lo mismo malon y sheik pero ganondorf y zant iran a invadir el castillo pero ambos son derrotados fácilmente por Goku ya que el es un super saiyayin y el hombre mas fuerte del mundo_**

**_Goku : como que ganon y zant atacaran hyrule los hare pedazo – con rabia-_**

**_Yo : calma si tu defenderas a zelda_**

**_Goku : pero .._**

**_Yo : pero nada ve alla y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer ser un saiyayin_**

**_Zelda : Goku estas bien _**

**_Goku : no es que mañana vendran estos dos bobotes de ganon y zant_**

**_Zelda : mierda justamente en mi boda_**

**_Sheik : no te preocupes que Goku te protegera_**

**_Malon : si el es muy fuerte y nadie lo vencera _**

**_Goku : ajajaja .. gracias malon _**

**_Malon : de nada _**

**_Sheik : mi malon siempre tan linda_**

**_Malon : awwww mi principe sheik_**

**_Zelda : aawww Goku en verdad vas a protegerme_**

**_Goku : si _**

**_Zelda : te quiero mi Goku _**

**_Goku : jejej yo tambien te quiero mujercita linda _**

**_Yo : awwwww _**

**_Chao _**

**_Los quiere su autora ya saben quien _**

**_Disclaimers : no soy dueña de dragon ball z ni zelda twilight princess solo quise emparejar a Goku con zelda y asi las cosas seran mas divertidas entre el saiyayin y su princesa hyrule _**


	12. los preparativos de la doble boda (GxZ)

_**Capitulo 12**_

_**Una invitada especial (nabooru)**_

_**La gran gerudo**_

Zelda ha invitado a nabooru a que conozca a Goku ya que nabooru prefiere que el esposo de zelda sea más fuerte que ganon

Goku : zelda a quien has invitado

Zelda : OH a una amiga especial se llama nabooru

Goku : y que es ella

Zelda : un gerudo y la sabia de la sabiduría

Goku : vas a traer a una malvada gerudo aquí

Xxx : de hecho no lo soy

Goku : ¿eh?

Xxx : yo soy diferente a ganondorf pero el es diabólico y yo no yo soy nabooru un gerudo diferente a las otras y una ladrona solitaria que busca tesoros que coger

Goku : um bueno si no eres mala bueno pasa

Nabooru : gracias y zelda donde esta ese prometido tuyo que es mas fuerte que link muero por conocerlo y preguntarle que como se hizo tan poderoso

Zelda : aquí esta –señalando a Goku –

Nabooru : woah se ve muy poderoso

Zelda : de hecho lo es

Goku : jajajaja si he derrotado a enemigos que casi me matan

Nabooru : en serio has peleado sin espada

Goku : si

Nabooru : eso es asombroso creí que te ibas a casar con link

Zelda : uf sucede que el muy link esta con ilia

Nabooru : queee la niñita fastidiosa

Zelda : de hecho si

Nabooru : pero que patan es link pero bueno hay que ir al grano ganon vendrá con zant

Zelda : so lo se pero no permitiré que arruine mi matrimonio

Nabooru : jaajaja si pero aun no me has dicho el nombre de este poderoso guerrero

Zelda : oh el es Goku

Nabooru : nombre raro pero rudo a la vez y mucho gusto Goku – estrechando la mano de Goku –

Goku : ah si mucho gusto eeehhh

Nabooru : nabooru

Goku : si nabooru he oído rumores que tu eres la gerudo mas fuerte

Nabooru : si estas en lo correcto

Goku : increible tal vez no te molestara tener una pequeña practica conmigo ya sabes entrenar

Zelda : Goku no vallas a lastimar a nabooru Ò.Ó

Nabooru : cálmate zel si solo es un entrenamiento además no es una pelea mortal

Zelda : pero pero pero Ó.Ò,

Nabooru : no te preocupes además tu Goku debe saber como destruir a zant

Zelda : bueno pero no aquí en mi castillo

Goku : ok pero no vallamos al valle gerudo que ahí esta ganondorf

Nabooru : si lo se

Zelda : um tal vez al lago hylia

Goku : no esta mal

Y se fueron al lago hylia

Zelda : tengo un mal presentimiento arrrgg nabooru es una guerrera pero Goku la derrotara fácilmente – decía en su mente –

Nabooru : además este es el ritual que cualquier ser que desee ser amigo de un gerudo es que tendría una pequeña batalla y si yo soy derrotada tendra mi confianza y si no sera mi enemigo

Zelda : oh valla nunca supe las costumbres de los gerudos

Y ambos se pararon en diferentes extremos y zelda en el medio y asustada

Goku : ¿lista? – poniéndose en posición de pelea-

Nabooru : si – juntando sus espadas en forma de "X" –

Zelda : e e en sus marcas

Y ambos se miraron con confianza

Zelda : li li listos

Y se prepararon para pelear

Zelda : fu fu fuera

Y ambos corrieron hacia su oponente y Goku comenzó en dar un puñetazo pero nabooru salta y lo esquiva pero ella aprobecha y le pega una patada en la nuca a Goku

Goku : uh pero estas demasiado vulnerable

Nabooru : ¿eh?

Y Goku le patea el talon a nabooru haciendo que se caiga pero ella da una pirueta hacia atrás

Nabooru : este sujeto es diferente a link – decía en sus pensamientos mientras esquivaba varios golpes de Goku –

Después nabooru lanza una espada y se engancha a una sudadera de Goku y lo apega hacia una roca y nabooru le iba a propinar una patada pero Goku lo esquiva

Goku : woah

Nabooru : te tengo –apuntando su espada a la cabeza de goku –

Goku : jum pero yo te tengo

Nabooru : queeee

Goku lanza un pequeño poder que mando a volar a nabooru y cae al agua

Zelda : Goku basta

Nabooru : salio y aprovechó que Goku estaba de espaldas y le dio una patada

Goku : aghhh eso fue bien pero – le dio una patada a nabooru que la obligo a aterrizar con violencia pero de pie y cae de rodillas

Ambos jadeaban del cansancio pero Goku gano

Goku : eres buena lo reconozco

Nabooru : lo mismo se puede decir de ti

Goku : lo se pero no peleas mal

Nabooru : ja pues tu tampoco axial que has pasado el ritual y eres digno de mi confianza

Goku : gracias

Zelda : oh cielos Goku estas bien

Goku : si mujercita

Zelda : jaaa – suspirando –

Nabooru : bueno debo irme ya que el pinocho de ganon me llama y si no voy el pinocho se cabrea

Goku : ajajajajajaja

Zelda : lo se pero ganon se opero la nariz ahora es diferente pero antes era un pinocho

Goku : AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – reventándose de risa – jajajajaaja pinocho – seguía riéndose –

Nabooru : nos vemos en la boda

Zelda . si será mañana

Goku : ¿mañana?

Zelda : Goku

Goku : no vallas a llorar las princesitas no lloran

Zelda : pero esta princesa si va a llorar

Goku : noooo llores –abrazándola –

Zelda : esta bien

Goku :….. – sonriendo –

Zelda : …. – haciéndole carita a Goku –

Goku : vámonos al castillo que me muero de hambre –

Zelda : esta bien si tienes mucha hambre n.n

Goku : jejeje – cargando a zelda y la llevo volando hacia el castillo –

Y después de haber llegado a hyrule zelda le preparo un gran banquete para su Goku y este se puso a saltar de alegria por su comida

Goku : que bien a esto le llamo un buen bufet triplicado

Zelda : espero que te guste n.n

Goku : bah si tu cocinas muy bien

Zelda : n.n

Y Goku comio todo lo que habia en la mesa y después termino de comer y estaba muy lleno de aquel bufet triplicado

Goku : wee estoy muy lleno pero estuvo muy rico princesita

Zelda : jajaajja me alegro que te haya gustado que cuando estemos juntos te preparare platillos exquisitos

Goku : esa es la razón de la cual me enamore de ti

Zelda : oh Goku – muy ruborizada-

Y ambos se besan con amor del uno a la otra o viceversa

Después todo el reino estaba ocupado haciendo los preparativos para la doble boda y haciendo dos pasteles uno que tiene el emblema de hyrule y el otro de los sheikavs y sobretodo el gran trono para el nuevo rey hyrule

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que en castillo de ganondorf

Ganon : he escuchado que habra un nuevo rey en hyrule eh

Gerudo : si majestad y dicen que se llama Goku y que el fue capaz de destruir la espada maestra sin ningun rasguño

Ganon : pero eso es imposible nadie puede destruir la espada sagrada de esas susodichas diosas

Gerudo : lo se pero vi a link con aquella espada partida en 2

Ganon : demonios al parecer este nuevo rey es una amenaza para nuestra invasión

Zant : eso es lo de menos lo que queremos es capturar a zelda

Ganon : lo se pero esta vez nadie nos detendrá ni siquiera ese nuevo rey llamado Goku

Zant : y será en su boda es decir mañana

Ganon : preparen todo para la invasión

Gerudo : si señor

Ganon : quiero darle una sorpresa a la princesa no a la reina zelda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Volviendo con el Goku y zelda

Estaban ahí ansiosos de su dia que se van a casar pero Goku tuvo un mal presentimiento y frunció el ceño y eso preocupo a zelda

Zelda : Goku sucede algo

Goku : si puedo sentir varios ki muy pequeños que nos estan vigilando

Zelda : gerudos , ganon y zant – apretando los puños de rabia –

Goku : no te preocupes zelda que puedo derrotarlos hasta con los ojos vendados si ellos han planeado una invasión pues lastima que aquí se las voy a arruinar

Zelda : esta bien Goku ademas tu eres un saiyayin muy poderoso si es asi no hay nada que preocuparse

Goku : por su puesto que si no hay nada que temer mañana los esperare para darles su "bienvenida y su hasta nunca " al mismo tiempo

Zelda : …. Goku – en sus adentros dijo con emocion el nombre de su querido guerrero azabache –

Pero a zelda le enamoraba mas la transformación de super saiyayin que su pelo cambiaba de negro a rubio y sus ojos negros pechichones concentrado a aguamarina y eso zelda cree que le da un aspecto mas atractivo

Aunque ella odia a los rubios pero Goku es la diferencia de aquellos chicos princesos con cabello de oro y Goku es un gerrero muy poderoso y no adefecioso

Zelda : espero que mañana no arruinen mi boda o los hare pedazo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en ciudad ordon ilia se moria de envidia de que zelda tiene un gran hombre como Goku y ella tambien piensa arruinar la boda de zelda con las bombas de link ella las tomo sin que link se diera cuenta mientras el estaba pescando con el alcalde bo para la cena

Ilia : mañana esa zelda se arrepentira de lo que le hizo a link eso se lo juro – escondiendo las bombas de link en su cuarto y dejo otras bombas parecidas para que link no se de cuenta –

Y justo ahí link llega

Link : ilia que haces ahí

Ilia : solo veia aquellos explosivos tuyos sera mejor que lo alejes o pueda que después nuestro hijo lo confunda con algo comestible y se lo coma

Link : oh no me di cuenta de eso – alzando las bombas para que cuando el bebe camine no destruya la casa o no se mate con esos explosivos –

Ilia : y como les fue

Link : bien

Ilia : bueno sucede que tu "princesa" se va a casar mañana

Link : ¿mañana?

Ilia : si mañana tambien vendran varios amiguitos tuyos como nabooru , ruto , saria y talon

Link : queeeee

Ilia : si tontuelo mañana vendran y ya saben que tu y zelda se han extinguido

Link : hay no todo menos eso

Ilia : quee

Link : me refuero a ruto que me buscara hasta el fin del mundo para que sea su esposo

Ilia : …. – desmayandose –

Link : oh oh

Bo : pero que le paso

Link : se desmayo cuando ella me hablo que ruto vendra a la boda de zelda

Bo : oh por cierto mañana ire a la boda de la princesa zelda espero que eso no te afecte si tienes a mi hija – comenzando a sospechar –

Link : no se preocupe alcalde bo que todo saldra bien

Bo : estupendo por eso me caes bien eres muy leal a tus promesas

Link : si señor

Bo : bien mejor vallamos a comer y dejemos a solas a ilia que le esta dando de alimentar a mi nieto

Link : como usted diga señor bo

Y ambos se retitaron y dejaron a ilia con el niño solo aquí este bebe tiene el cabello rubio como ambos y los ojos azulados del padre y el contorno de ojos de la madre

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después zelda se acosto junto con su Goku y el se apego a ella

Goku : no te preocupes mañana sera un buen dia

Zelda : esta bien

Goku : que descanses bien zelda

Zelda : ok buenas noches Goku – besandolo –

Y ambos se fueron a dormir placidamente

Y así termina un nuevo dia para nuestro guerrero z pero mañana el luchara por su reina y esposa

_**Continuara**_

_**Mañana habra la boda del Goku zelda y malon sheik pero los malos intentaran arruinar la boda de zelda pero Goku estara listo para toda trampa y asi derrotarlos en su propio juego de "hacer trampa"**_

_**Yo : ahora si va en serio**_

_**Zelda : esa perra de ilia no se cansa de joderme**_

_**Yo : lo se pero la boda se celebrara asi sea con escombros**_

_**Goku : si nadie nos molestara**_

_**Zelda : Goku espero que no te lastimen**_

_**Goku : zelda estas dudando de mi fuerza**_

_**Zelda : no solo que ..**_

_**Yo : es que tiene miedo de perderte**_

_**Goku : oh cielos pero zelda yo estare bien nada malo me va a pasar antes quiero que tu estes bien para que cuides a nuestro pequeño hijo**_

_**Zelda : ah si nuestro hijo aun no se que nombre le pienso poner**_

_**Yo : paciencia que ya habra un nombre para su hijo**_

_**Goku : si no te angusties que nuestro hijo tendra un buen nombre solo espero varias surgerencias**_

_**Yo : descuida me encargare de pedir un buen nombre a mis fans para su pequeño saiyayin hyliano**_

_**Goku : perfecto**_

_**Zelda : gracias**_

_**Yo : de nada **_


	13. la doble boda es salvada por son goku

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**La doble boda y el plan de los malvados **_

_**Para arruinar a zelda y Goku**_

Todo el reino de hyrule estaba ansioso de haber conocido a su poderoso rey quien los iba a llevar a la victoria ya que ganon y zant piensan atacar a hyrule pero Goku esta listo para eso

Mientras tanto zelda estaba en sus aposentos alistándose para su boda con Goku y ahí tambien estaba malon quien tambien se iba a casarse con su sheik

Malon llevaba un vestido de novia que llevaba doble tiras y en su pecho tenia una maya de blanco y tambien tenia una linea que estaba arriba de su pecho con guantes largos blancos y una diadema que llevaba el velo y bien peinada

A cambio zelda con su vestido tradicional color lavanda pero tambien llevaba su velo de novia

Los hombre solo su ropa habitual nada mas

Y todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado pero ya terminaron los preparativos para la boda

Los invitados llegaban y ahí vieron a ruto con su padre el rey zora , tambien vino saria con su novio mido , vino impa como lo prometio , tambien nabooru , el alcalde bo y muchos mas y sobre todo midna ya que estaba en su forma humanoide pero aun así es muy curiosa

Y el reino hyrule se lleno pero tambien vino ilia para arruinar la boda de zelda con los explosivos de link pero el se dio cuenta y fue tras su loca esposa

Link : pero que hace con mis cosas – pensaba y gruñia –

Ya habia pasado una hora entonces vino rauru quien los iba a casar ya que es el sabio de la luz

Entonces ahí estaban ambos hombres (Goku y sheik) y después vinieron sus novias ( zelda y malon) y ahí estaba talon con un pañuelo llorando y a lado de el estaba impa

Talon : mi hija ya es una mujer adulta – secandose las lagrimas con un pañuelo –

Impa : lo mismo digo de zelda

Talon : espero que ese sheikav no le haga nada malo a malon

Impa : descuida talon sheik es demasiado fiel a su malon

Talon : …. –suspirando-

Y ahí caminaron las chicas hacia ellos y Goku no dudo en ruborizarse

Sheik : estas hermosa mi querida malon

Malon : lo se

Zelda : Goku me alegra que has venido

Goku : um bu bueno es que tu estas mu muy linda

Zelda : Goku - ruborizada-

Goku : …- sonrojado-

Y comenzo la boda

Rauru : señores y señoras estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas parejas – el ya supo que link se hizo de otra mujer(ilia ¬¬)- en sagrado matrimonio –

Zelda : yo zelda juro por la trifuerza ser justa y leal ante mi legitimo esposo y ser fiel ante la diosa de la sabiduria es decir Nayru si algo malo sucede pues que se haga lo que es correcto

Rauru : bien pero zelda crei que link …

Zelda : si ya lo se he oido eso miles de veces

Rauru : lo se pero es una pena que link no halla sido tan leal ante ti pero estas segura de querer casarte con aquel extraño

Zelda : lo estoy y se llama Goku y es muy poderoso

Rauru : bien mejor continuemos

Ilia : no tan rapido

Zelda : TU –restragando los dientes de la rabia –

Rauru : pero quien es esta mujer insensata

Zelda : bueno rauru te presento a la esposa de link ella es ilia la puta de link

Ilia : cierra tu bocota que pienso arruinar tu boda con esto – sacando las bombas de link –

Zelda : eres una hija de …

Ilia : no lo creo

E iba a lanzar las bombas pero vino link con una jarra de agua y la lanzo hacia sus propios explosivos

Link : ilia ya moderate mira que nuestro hijo se muere de hambre

Ilia : y eso que solo quiero arruinar la boda de zelda

Bo : ilia ven aca

Ilia : no quiero y no ire – desobedeciendo a su padre –

E ilia saca su puñal le iba a apuñalar a zelda pero ella tenia su espada y le volo el cuchillo de la mano –

Zelda : GUARDIAS QUITEN A ESTA LOCA DE AQUÍ –ordenando con autoridad-

Y los guardias cogieron a ilia para sacarla del reino

Ilia : no sueltenme – berrinchando como una niña malcriada – link ayudame

Link : ayudate tu sola que yo estoy ocupado alimentando a nuestro no mi hijo el que tu no te preocupas por el

Ilia : me la vas a pagar – y la sacaron del templo hyrule –

Pero las cosas fueron peores

Link : zant , ganondorf

Y habia una nube negra que aterrizo ante zelda y vio varios monstruos encima de sus soldados hylianos

Y vino zant

Zant : que eliges la vida o la muerte – habia cogido a un guardia por el cuello –

Zelda : hijo de perra hasta cuando dejaras de joderme

Zant : hasta que estes muerta

Zelda : que tal nunca

Zant : eso crees o acaso quieres ver sufrir a tus fieles soldados

Pero era cierto sus guardias corrian peligro pero zelda bajo su espada

Zelda : maldito hijo de puta – iba a soltar su espada pero vino Goku –

Goku : no lo hagas

Zelda : Goku

Goku : no hagas lo que el quiere

Zelda : pero mis guardias

Goku : no te preocupes que los pondre a salvo a todos

Ganon : saludos princesa no reina zelda

Zelda : ganondorf

Ganon : jejejeje :D

Zelda : ggggrrrrr :(

Goku : asi que son dos pues para mi sera muy facil vencerlos

Zelda : Goku

Ganon : ese es el nuevo rey se ve muy debil

Zelda : eso crees

Y zant vio a sus bestias derribadas y muertas ya que Goku las mato de un solo golpe y los soldados hylianos estan a salvo

Zant : pero que has hecho miserable ..

Goku : ka me ha me ha – lanzando su poder y le hizo un agujero a zant en su estomago y le volvio a impactar otro poder pero esta vez lo destruyo y lo hizo polvo y eso hizo que ganondorf se asuste por semejante fuerza que posee Goku –

Ganon : retirada .. retirada …

Y los gerudos se fueron

Nabooru : ja ja ja eso se lo merece por ser un esbirro pinocho

Rauru : oh cielos

Goku . no se preocupe usted siga con la boda ganon y sus secuaces no volveran a molestarlos

Rauru : bueno tu sheik aceptas a malon hija de talon como tu legitima esposa hasta el fin

Sheik : si

Rauru : y tu malon hija de talon aceptas a sheik como tu esposo hasta la eternidad

Malon : acepto

Rauru : bien ahora tu Goku aceptas a zelda como tu esposa y como tu legitima reina que gobernaran juntos hasta la muerte

Goku : lo hare

Rauru : y tu princesa zelda aceptas a tu nuevo héroe como tu legitimo esposo a quien cuidaras con la trifuerza en cualquier situación hasta que la muerte los separe

Zelda : juro que lo haré como la sabia de Nayru

Rauru : bien ahora los nombro esposo y esposa – señalando a malon y sheik – y a ustedes los nombro rey y reina del templo hyrule – señalando a Goku y zelda-

Zelda : yo zelda juro ante todo el reino ser fiel ante mi esposo y rey de hyrule hasta que llegue el momento de desaparecer estare siempre con todos ustedes y con mi esposo goku

Y después Goku no dudo en sonrojarse

Goku : zel yo no se dar discursos

Zelda : no te preocupes Goku que tambien es tu discurso

Goku : bueno ya que tu y yo estamos casados cuidadito que un pendejo te morbosee o le rompo todo lo que se llama cara

Zelda : Goku

Y ambas parejas se besaron y los habitantes de hyrule aplaudieron de su nuevo rey

Todos : LARGA VIDA AL REY GOKU

Goku : jajajajajja – riendose muy nervioso y rascandose la cabeza – no es para tanto

Zelda estaba muy feliz de que se caso con su Goku quien lo ama desde la primera vez que lo vio mientras que malon y sheik se van al rancho lon lon a festejar su noche de casados , mientras que Goku y zelda se van a la villa de kakariko para tener su noche a solas en una casa que impa alquilo para zelda y Goku cuando se casen pero después de su viajecito regresaran a hyurle

Zelda : Goku no se que nombre debo ponerle a nuestro hijo

Goku : um bueno que se llame bardock

Zelda : ¿eh que es eso?

Goku : es el nombre de mi padre quien esta muerto

Zelda : oh lamento haber dicho tonterias

Goku : no te preocupes zelda que no has dicho nada malo

Zelda : ok asi se llamara son bardock

Goku : gracias princesita

Y ambos se besaron con tanta intensidad y amor pero el pequeño saiyayin hyliano ya tiene nombre el bebe tendra ciertos aspectos de Goku y zelda por ejemplo el cabello de Goku los ojos del color de zelda(azules) la piel de Goku , el mal humor de zelda , los poderes del super saiyayin y la magia de la princesa y el peinado sera caido no como piña pero sus orejas seran chicas como las de Goku

Zelda : ya quiero ver a nuestro pequeño

Goku : zelda no seas impaciente solo debes esperar

Zelda : ok Goku pero primero hay que festejar esta boda

Y asi se festejo la boda habia musica , baile y sobre todo comida mucha mucha comida que eso hizo feliz a Goku

Goku : siiii todo lo que pueda comer

Y empezo a comer y zelda solto una risita

Y Goku vio una fresa bañada en chocolate blanco y llamo a zelda y le metio la fresa en la boca a zelda y se lo comio y Goku se rio de ver a zelda con su mejilla con chocolate blanco

Goku : jajajajajaja

Zelda coge un plato con crema chantilli y te tira en la cara a Goku

Goku : …..

Zelda : jajajajajajajaja

Pero mientras zelda reia Goku tambien hizo lo mismo

Goku : sorpresa

Zelda : no Goku

Goku : toma – y le atino en la cara a zelda y su cara tambien quedo blanca como la de Goku –

Y después de la festividad ya es hora de su luna de miel y empacaron un poco de cosas y se fueron a la villa de kakariko

_**Continuara**_

_**Para el siguiente capitulo habra lemon asi que los de mente sensible no lo lean o tendran mucho trauma asi que no me hago responsable de sus traumas cerebrales o hemorragia perpetua **_

_**Bueno siguiendo sera la mejor luna de miel del Goku zelda y ella estara ansiosa de que su pequeño son bardock nazca muy saludable **_

_**Adios **_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Los quiero mucho y que este viernes les halla ido bien **_


End file.
